More Than A Feeling
by leeeel
Summary: (AU) Michonne Davis and her circle of friends at A.J. University are having the full college experience. New student Rick Grimes has fallen in with the pack, but will he even stay? (Mini-Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

0000000000000000

It was the first day of a brand new school year at Augustus James University, and the Annual Fall Activities Fair was just about in full swing. Bathed in the warm glow of the brilliant sun, the charming campus buzzed with excitement as the latest batch of students filtered in and around, the length of decorated tables, lining the greens that sat across from the massive Administrative building.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" complained Junior student Sasha Williams. Staring at an open box filled with flyers and pamphlets promoting her Student club 'Speak Up,' she was horrified by the contents before her. The items looked nothing like what she expected. Almost everything about them was just wrong. From the layout, to the font, and even the damn color was a nightmare.

"Wait you didn't check these first?" inquired her friend and fellow club member Michonne Davis, who stood beside her behind their booth.

"I didn't have the time. I just got back into the city. Besides, Spencer said not to worry..." Sasha took out half of the stack, "Neon orange? They're all Neon orange." She was in utter disbelief.

Michonne could only laugh at their predicament, "Well I had nothing to do with it. I just volunteered to man the sign-up booth."

"I'm gonna kill him. I am. Such a douche bag, shit faced son-of-a-bitch."

"That's a bit much don't you think?"

"No. I don't," livid, she shook her head, "We discussed this at length him and I. This...this isn't even the layout we agreed upon. I mean who's gonna take us seriously with these things? It looks like we organize Raves with free E and goddamn cocaine."

"I know," agreed Michonne, setting out the booklets, "But it's too late now. Let's just use what we've got."

The sky was clear and blue, and a slight breeze sifted through the animated air.

Whilst pulling out a second stack, a few flyers somehow got away from Michonne. "Oh Shit." Scurrying to collect them from the paved walkway, a 'Good Samaritan' who happened to be passing by was already there, bent over picking up the rouge papers.

"Hey, this yours?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah thanks," with a grateful smile she took them from him.

"Look..." handing one back, "...you can keep this. Read it," she encouraged.

He peered at the brightly colored pamphlet, " 'Speak Up'? Uh thanks. I never heard of it."

"Really? You're a freshman?" he didn't look like a freshman...That wide eyed, doe faced expression was nowhere in sight.

"Naw, I'm a Junior. Just transferred. I'm new to the city and all," glancing around, he nodded his head, visibly disoriented to say the least.

"Oh!" Michonne beamed, her eyes scanning him over. _'Fresh meat.'_

Dressed in a plain black V-neck T-shirt, with a pair of jeans that accentuated his bow-legs and...wait...brown cowboy boots? This guy was definitely not from around here. His brown curly hair looked dishevelled, but still, this was a good-looking guy, blessed with a pair of adorable dimples on his clean face, and so would probably have no trouble at all getting himself settled in just fine.

"Well, my name's Michonne and I'm a Junior too," extending her hand towards him, the corners of her mouth lifted higher.

"Rick, Rick Grimes," he responded in kind. So affable, her voice was cheery, yet rich and sweet. He couldn't help but allow a grin to spread across his otherwise somber face.

"Nice..." clearing her throat she then went into her rehearsed presentation, "...well the 'Speak Up' Organization, Rick, is a club dedicated to empowering, and enlightening the entire community of AJU on both local and national issues of equality and human rights." After that mouth full Michonne opened the pamphlet for him.

"The further a society..." he began to read out loud, "...drifts from the truth, the more it will hate those that speak it." At the end of the quote Rick observed a picture of novelist George Orwell.

"Wise words yeah? So if you're interested in being a part of a group that pursues truth and justice for all, then, we'd be more than happy to have you join us." Turning over to the last page, she showed him the place and scheduled times and dates he could sign-up. "How does that sound?"

Rick chuckled at the particular coincidence of the interaction, "Sounds about right."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just...my Major, it happens to be Criminal Justice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He eyed how the dark green halter top which this radiant young lady wore, and the long fitted skirt with matching colors of what appeared to be of an African print, adorned her so well…pride and confidence exuding from her. "I'll definitely be considering this, see if I have the time and all." If half of the people he met were as warm and bright as her, maybe moving to that new school wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well I hope you do," having a deep belief in what this group tried to achieve Michonne fixed her gaze on his to convey her seriousness.

Just as he turned to walk on, "Oh and Rick..." she called out to him, "Welcome to AJU. I hope you have a great year." Clutching the rest of papers against her chest, another one of her lovely smiles flashed across her face.

A tingling crept up the back of his neck at the sight, "Thanks. You too... See you around."

00000000000000

"Wow he's pretty," commented Sasha as soon as Michonne returned to her post.

Shrugging her shoulders, "He's something."

 _'Please don't start Sasha.'_

"Anyways what did you do for the entire Summer?" she redirected.

Sasha sighed, "Me and Bob..."

"Me and Bob," Michonne mocked her dreamy tone of voice.

"Shut up," she protested with a playful shove, "As I was saying...Me and Bob, we took a road trip across the country. It was amazing, it really was. So many experiences that made us really focus on our relationship you know, and our future prospects. And..." stepping in closer to her friend now, "...so many breathtaking sites to just park and get, it, on."

In an instant Michonne's eyes grew large, "What? You didn't."

"Girl, I sure did...Shoot we made so many sweet memories," her eyes twinkled at the recollection.

"Sasha you could've gotten arrested."

"I know...That was part of the excitement."

The girls cackled with one another.

"What about you Michonne? You volunteered again this year at the Children's hospital?" Sasha inquired after they got a hold of themselves.

Her gaze dropped, "Yeah, I did."

Reaching out she held her hand, "Are you sure that's healthy for your psyche? You always come back with such guilt all over your face."

Michonne shook her head still staring down at the table rearranging the pamphlets, "No, no. That's not it," but really, it was...guilt, and grief.

"It's not?" dipping her head Sasha shot her complicated friend a knowing look. "All I'm saying is, why don't you try something fun next time?"

"Like you and Bob humping your way across the fifty states?"

Another chuckle escaped Sasha's lips and Michonne lifted her gaze with a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," she reassured. It wasn't that doing adventurous things didn't appeal to her. It did. But, unlike her friend, Michonne didn't have that special someone that would make embarking on any escapades enticing. In any case, that was the last thing on her mind, her class schedule, together with all the activities she was involved in, more or less kept her quite busy and occupied.

Sasha sighed, "Yeah well it's a new year. So we'll see."

* * *

"Excuse me," Michonne muttered, nudging her way through a group of students, attempting to shuffle into her classroom. The lecture hall she'd just stepped into had the typical layout she'd come to know at the University. It was large, and windowless, with cream colored walls, LED lights, and rows of closely placed chairs allowing for wide walkways.

Having already spotted Sasha sitting to the far left, in the second row, she made a beeline towards her, hoping to get a seat close by. As she inched nearer, however, she then caught sight of Mr. Bob Stookey himself right next to her pretty friend. The couple, who recently moved in to their own apartment off campus, were at that moment making sickening heart eyes at each other.

"Not today," she huffed, and proceeded to search for somewhere else to sit. Unfortunately, it appeared as though almost all of the seats were already taken. Going all the way to the back, or even coming right up to the front, was certainly out of the question. Somewhere in the middle would be preferential.

Whilst deliberating her dwindling options as more students shuffled in, a waving hand suddenly came in to view, all the way to her right in the corner. Who was that? A few idle bodies were blocking her, and so she had to literally crane her neck around them to see the individual trying to get her attention. Or if it was even her they were signalling.

"Over here," they called out.

Pushing forward she managed to glimpse a young man dressed in a brown suede, leather jacket, smiling broadly at her. It took a moment but then Michonne came to recognize the familiar face.

Oh! It was the 'pretty boy' from the fair a few days ago. What was his name again? Her mind drew a complete blank.

"Hey," he greeted, as she ambled her way over to him, he was sitting up in the fourth row.

"Hey. How are ya?" Michonne grinned at her new acquaintance.

There was that sweetness again.

"Me I'm good. You're in this class?" he inquired.

"I am. This seat's for me?" she asked, even though her bag was already resting on the vacant chair next to him.

"If it's alright with you it could be." Rick was glad to see a familiar face, especially one so gracious. What were the odds of him meeting her again so soon amidst the sea of the school's population?

Chuckling at him she eased herself into the grey padded seat, "Right. So...how were your first few days?" Coming in to a new school in the middle of one's courses would most likely be rough for anybody. No matter how capable they were.

"It's been okay I guess. Trying to wrap my head around this timetable and what not. Also got some adjusting to do with regards to my new roommate T-Dog."

"T-Dog? I know him. Aww, I hope he isn't too much trouble."

"No, I won't say that. But it's just that this guy's kinda particular about his stuff. He actually gave me a printout of his list of 'Dos and Don'ts'."

Michonne chortled at the confused expression on his face, "Well I hope that's all you have to contend with."

"I hope that's the beginning _and_ the end of it," he remarked, stroking the side of his face in contemplation. "So umm," squeezing his eyes shut, the memory of her name evaded him, "Ms umm, I'm sorry what was it again?""

"It's Michonne," Thank goodness she wasn't the only one. "Remind me of yours…."

"Rick."

"Okay good, I'll try not to forget again. So is Sociology 307 part of your major Rick?"

"Minor. You?"

"Elective. I'm an Education major, concentration in Social Studies."

"Of course," he nodded his head remembering the club she belonged to.

"Law enforcement for you right?" That she didn't forget, for some reason. Maybe because his baby face in a uniform was a vision that didn't quite match up for her…Not that she thought about it much.

"Yup," he confirmed.

As their conversation of introductions came to a lull, Michonne took out her books and stationery.

Rick eyed her with curiosity as she took special care in placing her pen, her pencil, and her highlighter just right on the narrow arm desk. She was one of those.

Michonne could feel Rick staring but ignored him nonetheless.

"He's late," she commented, after glancing across at the clock situated high up on the wall at the front of the classroom. "The usual."

"Oh so you've had him before?"

"Uh huh."

"Is he any good?"

"Professor Monroe? Yeah I'd say so. I mean look at this place, it's practically packed."

"Yeah okay," Rick nodded, glancing around, taking in the fact that there weren't any empty seats left in the fairly large sized room. Returning his attentions to her, he allowed his eyes to linger. "Can I ask you something? Something personal?"

Caught off guard, Michonne's eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me? I'm not sure... it depends."

"No, no, nothing to worry about. It's just..." his hand gestured to her shoulder length hair, "...your umm..." trying to be cautious with his choice of words caused Rick to stutter.

"My locs?" she finished for him.

Dipping his chin, "Yeah that's it...Is that a style or a statement?"

 _'Well isn't he forward?'_

"Why? You don't like it?" she asked, her voice softened.

Rick observed how Michonne then grasped one from behind her neck to twirl it around her slender finger, her intention to be cute about it.

"It's uh...no it's not that…" truth be told, he did, he did like it. "...just umm..." swallowing hard, his ears reddened. Why he had broached this topic in the first place was beyond him. But... "For the uh Rastafarian movement…" he soldiered on, "... you know the dreadlocks, symbolized the Lion of Judah. The uh hairstyle, actually was derived from the Nazarites in the Bible." He sat forward now, spewing more information. "Did you know that Samson...you know who that is right?"

What in God's name did he just say? "Uh huh sure Samson and Delilah," Michonne couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah well..." he continued, "Samson himself was a Nazarite you see. And he wore his hair in locs. You know...it was a sign of his strength."

"Oh my god...you are such a white boy." Laughing at the exchange, she couldn't help herself. It was clear that he'd never met a girl like her before. Was he trying to be impressive?

His face fully flushed, Rick bowed his head trying his utmost not to grin so hard.

"It's just a style. No 'Haile Selassie I' for me." Believing him to be harmless, she chose not to take offense. Instead the conversation could work two ways. "And what about you?"

Meeting her gaze once again, his brows knitted together.

"Why is _your_ hair so long?" it was her turn to tease him, "You look like a damn hippie. You know if they let you in to the academy they're gonna make you cut it..."

Chuckling in response to her taunt, "Yeah I know. I know that. All the more reason to let my luscious curls run free," he smirked.

"Hey you started it." Well if this guy was anything, at least he was entertaining.

Just then a tall, distinguished, grey-haired man rushed in through the heavy double doors.

"Okay okay. Everyone settle down. I'm sorry that I'm late. It's not the usual occurrence for me..."

Stifling a laugh Michonne shot Rick a knowing look and he smiled.

"...thank you for your patience and Welcome," he clapped his hands together and adjusted his circular glasses. "I'm Dr. Reg Monroe, and this is Soc.307, the 'Sociology of Minority groups' where we will be analyzing the interactions among racial, ethnic and religious groups in the U.S. This is not an easy class but I trust everyone will do their best to keep up. Any questions? No? Good. So let's begin shall we?"

000000

Once the class concluded, Rick and Michonne began packing up to file out with the rest of students.

"So what did you think?" she questioned.

Professor Monroe started off with a bang, doling out a twenty page reading assignment together with an analysis of a case study to be done within a week. Just brutal for the first day.

"Well, this is gonna be a hell of a semester I can tell you that," he acknowledged with a solemn expression.

As Michonne fitted her bag strap onto her shoulder, Rick noticed that on her bangle there was a pendant engraved with the letters KAO. He asked her about it.

"Oh that's just my sorority."

He winced. His immediate reaction to that titbit didn't go undetected by her.

"What is it?"

"No nothing," he shook his head and gestured for her to walk ahead.

Placing her hand on her hip she remained planted, locking her eyes on him. "You have something to say about that too?"

Tilting his head from side to side, it would have been better if nothing more was uttered. But on the other hand…"Well it's just, you know, sororities, fraternities…they kinda have a bad rep you know, with the hazing, and drunkenness and what not. Not to mention the overt racism especially here in the South. I'm just surprised is all."

"Jesus Rick anyone can read about that on the internet. It's sensationalism. What you don't read about is the good that comes out of it. It has its benefits." Why was this guy insisting on being a know it all? He was one of those.

Not wanting to get further annoyed, Michonne in that instant made her way out of the classroom.

"We're just having a difference of opinion is all," he commented while following behind her. Wasn't that what the college experience was all about? Meeting people with different views from your own? Why was she getting upset? It wasn't as if he was making these things up.

"I know they're not perfect," she acknowledged, "I've heard the stories, read the articles. But don't make a general judgement on what you really don't know...My mother happened to belong to this sorority as well..." The condescension in his tone was unnecessary, and it rubbed her the wrong damn way.

"Oh alright. Guess that makes sense now...you're an over achiever right? Got something to prove."

"Ok you need to stop." He was provoking her, whether on purpose or not, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't having it.

"Stop what Michonne? I'm just making an observation. I mean how many clubs do you belong to? I'm sure there's more," he persisted.

"That's not exactly any of your business," this pretentious ass was on a roll, "You know what? I'm not feeling you anymore Grimes. So this is it for me," backing away from him she sighed and turned to leave. "Good bye and good luck."

"You were feeling me huh?" he grinned.

" _Were_ as in past tense," Michonne refused to look back.

Was she seriously offended? "See you next class then?"

No answer. Apparently she was.

A heavy sigh escaped from him, "Wait!" His first 'friend' and already he'd screwed up. He could be better than that. He had to be. Life was rough enough as it is. Running to catch up to her he grasped her by the elbow.

Startled, Michonne jerked away from him. "Don't!" she hissed, a deadly scowl crossed her face.

Her quiet fierceness forced Rick to avert his eyes. "I'm sorry, really I am. "

"Why are you antagonizing me? You don't know me," her tone was soft but firm.

"Yeah...I didn't mean that. Just..." trailing off, to him he was just inciting a lively discussion, but clearly he failed. For her there was more to it.

"Listen, if you give me a second chance. I'll behave. We can agree to disagree. Can't we?"

"If it's a debate you want, that's fine, but you don't have to be so tactless. Is that how you were raised?"

"Excuse me? So now who's being rude?"

Arching an eyebrow at him she was making a point.

"Okay okay. I hear ya alright? I do. I hear you. Let me make it up to ya."

She pursed her lips, "How?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "You hungry?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, her shoulders rolled back, "…Yeah."

He smiled, "Yeah? You want a burger?"

Taking in a deep breath she glimpsed around her, no longer busy with activity, the hallway became eerily quiet and empty now. Shifting her weight whilst fiddling with her necklace, Michonne lowered her gaze for a moment. Was this guy worth the effort? Should she entertain him and his foolishness any further? The last thing she needed was avoidable drama.

Rick didn't like this hesitation on her part, an olive branch was being extended here. Where's her common courtesy? "I said I'm sorry," he reiterated. "Don't make me beg."

Shaking her head at him, Michonne took a few steps back, and then turned to sashay down the hallway. "Make it a cheeseburger, and maybe I'll be willing to accept...Maybe."

With a quiet chuckle under his breath, the young man ambled along behind her.

There was not a doubt in his mind…This was most certainly going to be one hell of a semester.

* * *

Alone in her vanilla scented dorm room, Michonne laid across her brand new purple and white patterned cotton sheet set, gifted to her from her devoted Mother. Text books, notebooks, and even her laptop, were all open and spread about. However, it was her phone that held her rapt attention.

Just then the door swung open, and a tall, svelte brunette waltzed right in. It was her roommate and best friend, Lori Stewart. Every year since they first met as eager freshman, those two insisted on boarding together, thankful for having found someone with whom they could easily be comfortable.

"Oh hey hun," she greeted in a sing song tone.

"Hey," Michonne replied with barely a glance up.

"What you doing over there?" Lori eyed the device in her hand, "Ms. Davis? You studying? Or..." sneaking over she tried to snatch the phone away.

"Lori!" But Michonne was too quick, darting away in the nick of time.

"You texting that poor boy again?" Amused by her roommate's antics, Lori chuckled. "What's his name now?" she goaded.

"It's Rick and you know that."

"Yeah well what I also know is that it's been two months and I still have not met him." Removing her backpack and releasing her ponytail, her long and wispy dark hair was free to cascade down her back.

"Well you're never around much. Where have you been?" Michonne interrogated.

Lori shimmied out of her jeans and plopped down on to her own white sheeted bed, directly opposite from Michonne's. Both girls kept their space well adorned and free from clutter. Lori though, had an affinity for little Knick knacks which she collected and stacked neatly on her small bookshelf at the foot of her bed.

"I've been here, there and nowhere darlin'. The sorority's got me in all sorts of things. How come I don't see you getting dragged in all that mess?"

"That's because I have my ways of avoiding those distractions." The group's activities were never of much interest to her anymore. Besides, the main reason for joining the sisterhood in the first place was because of the girl currently sitting across from her. "So what about your classes this semester?"

Lori shrugged off the question.

And Michonne shook her head displeased.

Rolling her eyes, "Oh please don't start with me," Lori was in no mood to be scolded.

"I didn't say a word."

"And I thank you for it... Anyways," she dismissed, "Thanksgiving is coming 'round in a few weeks. Tell me what you doing. You uh going home or..."

"Yeah…I am." Michonne sighed, "You wanna come?"

Lori paused, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide with uncertainty. "No. I, I couldn't. Not again, not this year. I might just stay here for the weekend." She cast her gaze about the room. "Better than seeing Daddy so soon anyways. Summer was unbearable."

"Yeah you told me."

Growing up, Lori's Mother got struck with cancer, which slowly and painfully took her life. The loss devastated her entire family and Lori's not so friendly relationship with her Father then took a turn for the worse.

That's why Michonne bonded with her during their freshman year, for she knew all too well what it was like to lose a loved one in death. As a teenager, her own much younger sister, was diagnosed with a malignant bone tumor. And due to its aggressive nature, the little girl didn't live past the age of twelve.

However, Michonne's parents, and close relatives banded together, and that's what got her through the grief. Lori...she didn't have that. Her Father isolated himself emotionally, which left his children wrecked having to fend for themselves.

Moving to the edge of her bed now she scrutinized the miserable expression of her friend, "You sure? It won't be a problem really," Michonne insisted.

Perceiving her worried tone, Lori, by design, graced her roommate with a Southern Belle winning smile... "Oh it's nothing," she remarked, to put her at ease, "Besides Shane might invite me over to _his_ parents' house."

Shane Walsh was the football jock she'd been "seeing" for almost a year.

"Okay...good," Michonne wasn't buying it, but dropped the issue nonetheless.

"And in any case wouldn't you want to take Rick home instead?"

"No, no," she denied with a quick head shake, "I told you we're just friends."

"Well why not invite him to the Kappa's party that's coming up? Let me get a good look at him."

"No _Mom._...he's not even in to that," Rick would do almost anything to avoid attending any sorority or fraternity party of absolutely any kind. "He's a real small town country boy. You know the type. He wouldn't even know what to do with himself."

"Yes Michonne you're right...I do know the type..." being a small town country girl herself, "...and that's why you're so smitten. I can tell. Those good ole Southern boys would charm the pants off of any woman."

"Would you stop? I am not smitten." However, the broadest smile that forced its way from cheek to cheek, betrayed her every word just then.

"Yeah whatever..." Rising up from off of her bed Lori reached for her towel. "I'm so tired, God what I really need is a stiff drink-"

"Hey!"

"No _Mom_ I'm just joking."

Leering at her, "Look at me..." her hushed yet forceful tone indicated that her words were not a suggestion but rather a command.

Lori fixed her eyes on her concerned friend's.

"You're behaving yourself right? You been clean?"

Releasing a heavy breath, Lori sat beside her, "Michonne, I been clean. Classes are a bitch but..." folding her arms around her slender waist, "...I'm fine. Besides ..." she bumped her shoulder, "Shane is the only drug that's running through my system," she joked.

Tightening her lips Michonne rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Whew child..." Lori flung herself backwards on to the cluttered mattress, feigning distress, "...the thangs that boy has done to me! Over and over again. I can't even Michonne...I cannot speak of such things. I'm going to straight to hell!"

At that point there was no holding back, Michonne couldn't help but collapse next to her friend in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Could you cut it out?" Rick jerked his head away from the pen Michonne kept poking into the side of his cheek.

"What's that on your face?" she giggled.

"It's just a slight shadow. I'm growing it in, I told you that. What is the big deal?"

The big deal, was, that Rick's growing facial hair was causing Michonne to become distracted. It had been over an hour already since they'd met up at the Library, and she found herself just stuck, re-reading the same two bloody lines over, and over again.

Constantly stealing glances at him, even the sky blue fabric of the lounge seat they occupied, was working against her, as it only served to make his enticing gaze that more electric. Needless to say it was hard for her to concentrate.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, hoping that he wasn't getting annoyed. This was the third time she'd interrupted him.

"You know you keep saying that, but I know you don't even mean it," Rick tried to be stern with his friend, but more giggles made their way out of her. It was the cutest thing.

"I am, really," she insisted, compelling herself to get serious already.

"I got this test for my Victimology class tomorrow."

"I know I know. And I've got a Political Science paper due, so..."

"So..."

"...I'm sorry," no sooner had the words passed her lips, than Michonne was chuckling again. For what reason? She had no clue.

Fortunate for her there weren't many patrons around to disturb, specifically in their study group area, and especially at this late time of night.

Rick however, was getting annoyed. Why was she being so dang adorable? Like damn, he needed to study.

On the other hand, with every chance he got, his own eyes took the liberty to trace each line of Michonne's face. Her eyes, her nose...then her lips, her chin…her neck...He swore that he had this girl's profile memorized by now.

In all honesty though, 'hitting the books' was of utmost importance, because this particular class was kicking his butt. When she called him earlier to link up at the library for a study session, he should've declined. Michonne had, plain and simple, become a distraction.

Tonight she wore a dark grey pair of skin tight cargo jeans, together with a form fitting red cardigan and a white vest underneath. Nothing Rick read so far was sticking with him. His gaze kept darting over to her, observing how she tucked one leg under the other, which hung freely over the edge of the seat, and how pensive she seemed whilst nibbling her pen in one hand, and twirling her orange highlighter in the next.

If asked, he couldn't recall the exact day and time when their friendship took a turn for him. But he wasn't going to be the one to push it to the next level either. It was preferable if she took the lead on that. It would be up to her.

Clearing his throat, he took a shot at his textbook again.

But then...

"So umm, you looking forward to Thanksgiving weekend?" she asked quietly.

He sighed and shook his head...

"What? It's a good question..."

Tilting his head to the side he smiled at her, "It is. And yeah I guess so...it would be nice to just relax for a bit."

"What about your brother, how's he doing?"

"He's been doing good. Taking his classes seriously and what not. Making Mom happy that he's trying..." he then went silent for a bit, mulling things over within.

"Rick?"

"Yeah," his gaze was low, hands fiddling with one another.

"I'm glad to hear it." And she was.

"Yeah well, thanks for asking."

The whole reason the Grimes family relocated from the South of Georgia, was due to Jeffrey, Rick's younger brother. Rebellious and stubborn, he kept getting himself into trouble, and his parents had had enough. They tried everything to set him straight, and now they were trying this...a new start. It seemed as though that back home in King's County, he couldn't catch a break.

"Okay. I'm done now," straightening her shoulders, Michonne attempted to return her attentions to the riveting chapter on ' _the particular variables that have impacted the growth of the least developed countries.'_ Now, she'd managed to finally reach to the next two sentences.

Pinching his nose bridge with his head hung low, Rick muttered something beneath his breath.

"You okay?"

"It's nothing…" he sighed, "...just that I think that I may have really underestimated this course is all." Somehow it was way more challenging than he'd expected. He wouldn't admit it to her, but in reality _all_ of his courses this semester were rather demanding.

His Father, in whom he'd confided, suggested that maybe the move, in addition to the family's issues, were taking a bigger toll on him, which Rick refused to acknowledge. The old man could've been right, but he had to remain focused. He had to keep going. All he needed was time, or so he thought. But he wasn't about to throw himself a pity party.

"Well-"

"Well what?"

"Ummm nothing, forget it," the sharp tone in his voice caused Michonne to shy away.

From the corner of his eye, he glanced at her with regret, "No, finish what you were saying."

Hesitating at first, Michonne then slid across closer to him. Peering at him with caution, "Why don't you let me show you my full proof study-plan?" she offered sincerely, "Next time you won't be so antsy about your test."

Angling himself, his full attention was placed on her, "Is that right?"

"Mmhmm, works every time Grimes. How do you feel about charts and highlighters?"

Rick chuckled, "I uh...I think I'mma be just fine."

"You sure?" she asked, matching his head tilt, "I don't mind, you could always you know come over and umm, it won't be a problem."

His focus grew serious as his eyes narrowed at her, "You want me to come over?" the tips of his ears grew warm.

 _'Geez Michonne take it easy why don't you?'_

No longer taking in air, Michonne averted her gaze from his stare. "I just meant-"

His throat needed to clear for yet a second time, "Listen, I know you're Miss smarty pants alright, so thanks, but no thanks," he zeroed in on his text once again. "I appreciate it."

Then somehow, as though it had a mind of its own, his hand reached over and patted Michonne lightly on the knee. More than that, it just rested there, for an extra moment or two, before finally he pulled it away.

Not a significant gesture by any means, but Michonne Davis froze...and every muscle tensed. The innocent contact was just enough to sharpen the tension between the two, and neither one said anything further as they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound startled them. Michonne's cell phone was vibrating on the short round table at the centre of the lounge area. Looking at it she'd gotten a text from Sasha.

"Oh Shit!" she swore under breath. Sprinting up from the chair, she grabbed her bag and shoved her books into it, "Rick I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"What's the matter?"

She didn't say. Her playful demeanor was unexpectedly replaced by a sense of urgency. And in the next second she barrelled straight out of the exit.

000000000000000

Michonne's lungs were on fire. Yes her dorm was only three buildings away, but her legs couldn't move fast enough.

 _'Come on Michonne move.'_

The coolness of the night couldn't temper the heat of the blood pumping through her veins.

Her heart pounded in her ears, her breaths short and uneven, as her feet slammed one after the other, against the concrete.

"Michonne!"

 _Who was that? Rick? Forget it. Don't look back. Just run. Get home...before it's too late._

Rick never knew Michonne was so fast. Despite him hollering after her she took no note of him. Something had her spooked. The fright he discerned in her eyes before she fled disturbed him to his core. There was no way he could not go after her.

Where was she even going? "Michonne! Wait!"

Finally arriving to Hall C, no time was wasted in reaching up to her room on the second floor.

"Where is she?" breathless, Michonne's eyes wildly searched for her roommate as soon as she burst through the door.

"In here," Sasha called out.

She rushed for the bathroom and immediately was saddened by the image of her best friend sprawled out on the grey tiled floor. Barely conscious, her head was lying in Sasha's lap.

"What the hell happened?" dropping to her knees she placed her fingers against Lori's neck in attempt to check her pulse.

"I have no idea. Bob and I had a fight, I came over to crash with you guys and..." she trailed off, "...I mean it's obvious she's been drinking."

Obvious indeed, Lori reeked of alcohol. This girl was unbelievable, she lied straight to Michonne's face just the night before.

"Lori! Lori! Sweetie wake up."

She muttered something as Michonne gently cupped her pale, sweaty face.

"Lori please."

God, how is this happening again? Michonne just couldn't keep up with her. Spinning in different orbits as of late, they hardly spent any time together anymore.

"What else did she take Sasha?" Her gaze darted about the floor searching for anything remaining that might have given them a clue.

"I don't know...but I think someone was in here with her."

Michonne narrowed her eyes, "What?" Grabbing Lori by the shoulders she shook her again, "Lori!" But this time the girl didn't budge.

They needed to leave now.

Just then, "Michonne!" a voice came from the front of the opened room.

Sasha scrunched her face in confusion, "Is that..."

Nodding her head, Michonne sighed. "Rick!" she yelled, "In here."

As soon as he cleared the doorway Rick was jarred by the unexpected scene. "Christ what is this?"

Michonne picked up a million other questions as they flashed across his bewildered face, "Rick, my roommate, we've got to get her to the hospital."

"Tell me what happened."

"We don't know...I mean she's been drinking and, she may have took something." Michonne confessed, "Her breathing 's slow."

"So you called 911?"

"No!" both girls shouted.

Michonne stood up and stepped over to him , "You have your truck? Cause we're gonna have to take her."

Was he hearing correctly?

Squinting his eyes at her, "That isn't safe, Michonne," he declared.

"No, we can do this."

"We have before," a despondent Sasha admitted.

"Just once."

"One time is too many," he asserted.

Michonne took in a deep breath, now wasn't the time to argue, "This isn't a discussion. The school's very, very strict about this…."

"She could get kicked out," informed Sasha.

And that was the last thing Lori needed. "So, we're going. With or without you."

"You know what I've been through with my brother," he reminded.

"Yeah, and Lori's my sister. So we're taking her, right now Rick." Being adamant with him would probably lead to negative consequences, but Michonne would worry about that later.

"I'm parked right down stairs," said Sasha.

"Okay good," stooping down, the two girls placed Lori's arms around their necks, "You ready?"

"No wait!" Despite his better judgement, Rick stepped in between them, "I got her." Lifting her limp body into his arms, he then shuffled his way out of the door. "You gotta get her a blanket," he ordered.

Dragging off her new comforter she threw it over her friend.

"Okay that's good. Now let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N:** Okay so just trying my hand at a mini-fic (just about 4 chapters) with some drama of course. I just can't resist. Please review I love the feedback. I'll update after the holidays. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

00000000000000000

Hours after being admitted to the hospital, Lori finally awoke, groggy and unhinged. "This is all Shane's fault," was her sole explanation for what went wrong the night before. Apparently, Lori just fell apart when that 'son-of-a-bitch' broke things off, without any warning. Hit by an instant wave of depression her reflex action was to seek solace in alcohol, with some girl called Jesse Cooper, from her Sculpting class. During their drinking binge, this 'friend' thought it would be a good idea to introduce Lori to some sort of concoction she'd gotten her hands on from her boyfriend Pete, who happened to be Pre-med. Needless to say, it didn't take long for the girls to get sloshed out of their minds. And the next thing Lori knew, she was on her hands and knees blacking out.

None of this, of course, was mentioned to the hospital personnel, or to Rick. She merely excused that she'd _"partied too much is all."_

After the first couple of days back home at the dorm, Lori was beside herself. She cried and slept, then slept and cried. All the while Michonne never left her friend's side.

"You don't need him to love you," peering into Lori's watery brown eyes, Michonne attempted to encourage her heartsick friend in the middle of the night, "He's a dead beat if he can't appreciate how extraordinary you are."

"You don't understand," Lori whispered.

"You're right, I don't." Disappointment sprung tears to her eyes. "You've got me, you've got Sasha….and what about Maggie? How's she gonna feel about this happening again?" Lori was a good girl, stubborn as all hell, but a fighter nonetheless. Despite her issues, she'd managed to make it this far. "When shit happens you've got to reach out to us," they'd all been through one crisis or another, but their circle of friends was what kept them going. Not alcohol, or drugs or any idiot like Miss Jesse, who could care less about their well being and safety. "Okay?" Michonne hoped that her words were heard and taken to heart.

"Okay."

It had been a full week since the dreadful incident when, thankfully, Lori appeared to be getting back to her normal self. "I am so sick of being locked up in this room hun. I gotta get out," she complained, while sitting on her bed eating a bowl of popcorn.

"I agree, but there are other things we can do," seated right next to her, Michonne was not about to encourage attending any social events just yet, which was exactly what Lori wanted to do.

Just then, there's a knock at the door and Michonne rose to answer it. Meanwhile, Lori rested the large snack bowl down to take a trip to the bathroom.

Opening up, Michonne was utterly surprised to find Rick standing in front of her. Not expecting him, she glimpsed down at herself, suddenly self-conscious at the Jean shorts and the ruffled blue T-shirt she wore.

"Hey glad to see you," he greeted, with a genuine smile.

Her stomach fluttered, it didn't take much from him for her to react that way. "Glad to see you too," she admitted, the last time they saw each other was at the hospital, and even then they didn't part on the best of terms. Rick had his views on how things with Lori should've been handled, views which didn't necessarily match up with Michonne's.

But still, here he was, and she appreciated the unanticipated visit.

"Got something for ya," he handed over a folder, "Those are from Sasha…They're the notes from the classes you missed this week."

"Thanks, I needed these...should be back on schedule in a few days," flipping through the pages, Michonne was grateful for her friend's consideration.

"So ummm, you get my messages?" he enquired, passing his hand down the back of his head before gripping his neck for a few seconds.

She sighed, "I have…it's just I couldn't-"

"No that's alright," he interrupted, "I understand." From what little Sasha told him, Michonne had taken on the full responsibility of being Lori's keeper, missing half of her classes in the process. An unmistakable weariness in her voice gave evidence of that.

Anyway, the real reason for his visit, other than to bring her the notes he hijacked, was to clear the air between them."Back there, in the hospital, I'm not sorry about what I had to say. But I hope you could see where I was coming from."

Stepping outside into the hallway, Michonne glanced back before pulling in the door just enough. "Listen Rick, I get it. Everything you said made sense," without a doubt his intentions were pure. "It's just that this situation…it's not so simple," she sighed again. Now was not the best time to have that conversation, still, Rick was owed something. "I'll figure it out."

"And why is that?" shrugging his shoulders, Rick's eyes narrowed at her.

Her forehead creased in response. What was he getting at?

"How come it's up to you to figure this out?"

His tone held not an ounce of malice, rather, Michonne perceived his sincerity. "If not me, then who?"

His gaze slid across her face, back and forth, as she'd grown accustomed to him doing whenever there was more he wanted to say. He didn't have the full story and she was not about divulging her friend's business, so, she would let him have his say at the very least.

"What is it? Just spit it out," she prodded.

Stepping closer with his hands resting on his hips, he had some concerns about her, "I know you…I don't know Lori. I just, I'm not sure how all of this is affecting you."

Her heart stirred, and she graced him with a warm smile, "Don't worry, you don't have to. I could handle this," was all Michonne could offer. If he was looking for some sort of reassurance, then that would have to be it.

And, he did, nodding his head in acceptance. "So….how's she doing today?"

"Today? She's better. But I'm thinking of staying back with her, for the holidays."

"Yeah, that might be best. Nothing wrong with sticking close," he supported. "If you'd like I could umm…you know I uh…" taking in a deep breath to steady his nerves, "….I could always stay back as well." She shouldn't have to do this alone.

Michonne grinned leaning her head to the side, "Well aren't you full of surprises?"

"Yeah you could say that," he chuckled.

In that instant, "Hey shug, you out there?" Lori appeared at the door. And just as soon as she caught sight of Rick, "Oh goodness gracious me," her eyes grew large. "Well..." she breathed, placing her hand against her chest, "...Hello."

"Uh hello, Miss," he responded.

Michonne stepped to the side, about to introduce them to each other for the first time when….

"Ms. Davis why on earth do you have this goodly man standing out in the cold?" Lori wasted no time in taking a hold of Rick's hand pulling him right in to the dorm room.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, Michonne followed after them, closing the door behind her.

Rick wasn't sure how to react to the strange brunette. Was this the same girl he'd carry to get treatment? Well, to be honest, Michonne did one time mention that she was 'lively', for lack of a better word.

"Now I know we haven't been properly introduced. You're Rick aren't you?" Lori sat him down on their computer desk chair.

"That's right."

"Now Rick, I just have to thank you," she beamed, "…so much for helping me out. I'm sorry that you had to see me at my worst. I was just really, really not myself…at all."

"Lori that isn't necessary," said Michonne as she strode over to her, arms folded across herself.

Rick stood back up, "Well now she's right, you don't have to tell me sorry or anything like that. I'm not the one who got hurt," he confirmed. "You gotta make it up to yourself...if you don't mind me saying."

With a coquettish grin, Lori swept aside the loose hair from her face, "You are forward aren't you? But I don't mind."

His eyebrows shot up. Was she flirting with him right then and there? He looked over to Michonne who seemed unbothered with a smirk on her face. They must be messing with him. Despite that, "Uh okay," he wanted to be encouraging. "Well umm we all have our low points. That's a fact. What matters is moving forward…"

"Yeah?"

"Focusing on the good things, like the fact that you're alive. You have good friends…" he gestured to Michonne who was planted to her right, "…clearly you have your wits about you. So now what are you gonna do with all that? Well, that's up to you isn't it?"

"You are absolutely right," Lori conceded.

Michonne chuckled, amused at how she seemed to be lapping up every word that tumbled out of Rick's mouth. Although he basically reiterated everything she'd been saying for the past seven days…hell for the past two years.

Suddenly, Lori gasped, "Hey, tonight, we Kappa sisters are having a soiree over at the Beta's frat house. How 'bout you stop by and hang out with us?" she suggested.

"Lori no," Michonne was quick to protest. It was unfair to put Rick on the spot like that.

"Is that a good idea?" he squinted his eyes at her, "You partying so soon?"

"It's not." Michonne agreed, turning to completely face her roommate. "But she's made up her mind. I was trying to talk her out of it just before you came."

"Oh come on, don't be such a sour puss. My friends would be there to keep an eye on me. Especially yours truly over here," Lori grabbed Michonne's hand, ignoring her stern countenance. "I am so sick of being stuck in this place. I'm really just over the whole thang. And as I am being reminded to surround myself with good people, that means you too Rick."

Regarding Michonne, she indeed had her hands full, "So what time tonight?" maybe he could be flexible this once…for her.

Shocked, Michonne's mouth fell open. Was he serious? Hell must be freezing over, she was sure of it. But before she could even respond...

"Be there for nine," Lori did...her eyes gleaming at him.

* * *

Within an hour of the Kappa event kicking off, loads of students had already filed in to the traditionally southern styled, fraternity house of Beta Theta Pi. Simply decorated with fake candles and numerous fairy lights along a few walls, and across the ceiling above the designated dance area, the three story venue didn't need much to add to it's charming décor.

Huddled against a wall near the outskirts of the jam packed dance floor, stood Michonne and Lori, together with their sorority sisters Maggie Greene, and Andrea Harrison. The girls all positioned themselves so as to have a clear view of everyone moving in and out of the front door.

With her locs drawn back into a neat bun, Michonne had worn a pair of fitted black pants, and a gold spaghetti strapped, sequined vest and matching star earrings. Actually, all four friends were similarly dressed in black and gold, their house colours...well, all with the exception of Lori, who opted instead for a fitted red strapless dress that fell just above her knees.

"Hey why so formal?" Andrea questioned, eyeing her willowy friend with suspicion.

Lori blushed while smoothening her outfit, "Just because. Besides I'm single, not dead," it was the same reason she'd offered Michonne before they left their dorm for the event.

"Amen to that," responded Maggie as she squinted her green eyes to peer across the dimly lit room. A solid sized, ginger haired guy had just walked in, "Hey, wait a minute now, isn't that Abraham?" she noted.

"Well I'll be..." replied Andrea, trailing him like a hawk as he made his way to the centre of the room. "I thought he finally graduated. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Still on the prowl I'm sure," joked Michonne, bopping her head to the electronic song that was currently blasting out the speakers.

Lori giggled as she linked arms with her roommate, "That man won't be satisfied till he bed half the female population in Georgia," an unfortunate fact that could've been said about most of the guys at their school. "And where's Sasha?" she enquired, "I thought she'd be here tonight. Is she with Bob again?"

"I swear that girl is just about ready to have that man's babies," a swaying Andrea commented, her face contorted in disgust.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that," Lori shot back, "She's got a good one. She better hold on to him real tight."

Shifting her weight to her left leg Andrea set her arm akimbo, "What the hell are you talking about? She's 20 years old," she scoffed. "Not to mention brilliant and gorgeous, she shouldn't limit herself."

Maggie piped in, "Well can't she have it all?"

"I agree," Michonne added, shooting a disapproving look to Andrea for antagonizing Lori, something she had a knack for doing. "Sasha is more than capable of doing both, she shouldn't have to choose one or the other. Besides people, the girl's happy, and so, we should be too."

"Yeah well you're quite capable too Michonne," Andrea patted her golden tresses that were swept up into a roll, "but I don't see you clinging for dear life to any beefcake around campus."

"Sasha's found the one, or so she claims," Maggie shrugged as the others peered at her. "Whatever…Hey," just then someone else caught her eye, "Speaking of the one, look who just waltzed in."

Joining the festivities was Terry Fabian, a short, fair-skinned African American young man. He was Michonne's ex-boyfriend. And in that moment, she was harshly reminded of why she specifically no longer attended those parties. "Ugh Maggie please. He's the furthest thing from."

Suddenly distracted by the latest hip hop jam that started to play, Maggie skipped away from the rest of them, "Oh I love this song. Lori, come join me," she beckoned the lady in red with her index finger.

"Yeah alright," bopping her head at Michonne, "Can I Mom?"

Releasing her arm, Michonne gave her a tiny smile, grateful that her friend was at least keeping her promise to maintain her behaviour thus far. "Fine."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Maggie shouted as the two disappeared into the crowd hand in hand.

Andrea, taking advantage of them being alone, leaned in to Michonne, "How long are you gonna do this?" she interrogated concerning Lori, "I don't have all the details, but I know she's screwing up." Her utter disdain was palpable like the thick scent of sweat and liquor that filled the air. "It's not a good look for the sisterhood. We have standards."

Pursing her lips at the inconsiderate attitude, Michonne released a heavy breath, "You're right, you don't have all the details." Not in any mood for a dispute she added nothing further than that.

Not too long after, Rick, thankfully, showed up at last…and T-Dog happened to be with him. Michonne didn't hesitate to excuse herself and went over to meet them.

"Hey," she greeted with a huge smile.

Rick was elated to find her so quickly, not having to search the whole party, "Hey."

"I see you brought reinforcements."

T-Dog laughed, "Yeah well not for long. Davis it was nice to see you, Rick…I'll catch up with you later man."

Tilting his head in disbelief, "Just like that? You gonna leave me hanging T-Dog? We just got here."

"Are you seeing all these skirts wildin'out? No disrespect Michonne."

"None taken," she grinned, "Rick, let the man live." She playfully tapped his wrist.

"I'm out." Jittery with excitement, Rick's roommate wasted no time before merging with the dancing bodies bouncing off of each other.

Michonne was amused, "I like that you two get along. It's interesting," she commented.

Stepping in close, "I think you're interesting," Rick whispered, taking a moment to admire her. "You look great by the way…stunning even."

Almost speechless at his forwardness, Michonne had missed something…She did, didn't she? She must have, because Rick Grimes, in that moment was giving her…a look, _the_ look, if she wasn't mistaken.

Suddenly, she felt warm, "Uh yeah, thanks." Needing to move back in order to think and formulate proper sentences, "We're all umm, in the sisterhood's colours tonight. Black and gold pansies," she explained.

Glancing around, Rick indeed noticed quite a number of girls in coordinated outfits. "Yeah I can see that."

"And you, you clean up nicely as well," gesturing to his freshly trimmed hair which was closely cropped to his head, but not so much to lose his waves entirely. Either way, the guy was still sexy as hell. The maintained scruffy beard just added to his appeal. He wore a slim-fit, dark denim shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, together with a pair of similarly dark jeans.

"Glad you approve," face flushed, Rick was grateful for the stringed lights in the dimly lit room. "You know, I really still don't get all of this. I don't get it…this…" narrowing his eyes, he threw out both arms, "…this isn't you."

"How do you know?"

"Cause this isn't me either." If he had the nerve to, he would simply grab her hand and take her away from there, find a place for the two of them to just talk. The thing was that he'd missed her, the conversations, good and bad, the playful flirtations... Just a few days without regular contact and he was shamelessly thirsty for his…'distraction'.

Except, Michonne was more than that. Did she see him the same way? He was ready to find out.

"Well Rick you might have a point there," the excitement she used to feel for those parties as a freshman, were long gone.

"I know."

"Yeah, you do, as usual. Such a know-it-all," enjoying their banter she gave his arm a light shove.

"Only when it comes to you," sticking his hands inside of his front pockets, the urge to reach over and wrap his arms around her was getting stronger by the second. "But you're gonna have to tell me the whole saga that is you Michonne Davis."

"Yeah...Someday, maybe," her nose scrunched as she gave it a second thought, "But I'm not sure you'd want to hear it. I'm no fairy tale," she warned.

"No, you're not," who would want that anyway, "You're real…" he grinned, "…like me." Staring at her, he shifted nearer again. The feeling that he already had this understanding of who this woman was, this truth that Michonne was somehow meant to be more to him, was heartening. It had been too easy with her.

Shifting her gaze away, "Stop…" her heartbeat quickening, "...You're on a roll tonight." Standing so close her head was swimming in his earthy cologne. However, she detected something else as well… "Have you been drinking already?" she teased.

"Actually…" Rick nodded his head in a silent confession. His downcast eyes provided further evidence of his guilt. He and T-Dog did take a couple of shots to get them going before they arrived at the frat house.

She burst out laughing at his slight indiscretion, causing him to do the same.

"Well how 'bout just a beer? I can get it for you if you want. Wait here."

"Yeah alright." Before she turned to leave though, Rick grabbed ahold of her wrist, "Don't be too long."

Taken aback, Michonne swallowed hard as she fixed her gaze on his. Something was different about Rick tonight, something that had her excited and alarmed at the same time. She silently nodded before he let her walk away, her skin burning from his touch.

Obeying orders, Rick stood there eyeing her until she was lost from his sight. He then cast his glance about, taking in the scene, genuinely surprised that the song that was playing happened to be one which he knew. Apparently, it was a popular tune, because everyone's arms were instantly reaching for the air. It was entertaining.

Being distracted, Rick hardly noticed when someone sidled up next to him.

"Hey you made it." It was Lori.

Shuffling back, he was startled by her sudden appearance, "Yeah just about."

With arms wide open, Lori displayed herself, "So what do you think?"

"Wow…" he remarked, glancing her up and down, "What happened to Black and Gold?"

"I wanted to stand out from the rest," also, it was so distasteful their first meeting, her being in a drunken, sickly state. He should see the real Lori Stewart. She wanted to make a better impression on him.

"Well you succeeded."

"Aww you're sweet. Such a charmer, aren't you?" she flicked her loose hair behind her shoulder. "I'm really happy you made it, Rick. Means a lot to me."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Just because...well, no actually, I wanted to thank you once more for you know…saving my life really."

Furrowing his brows at her, "I think Sasha and Michonne were really the ones at the helm of that," he corrected.

"Yes, I mean, of course. But come on, don't be so modest. I heard how you were willing to step in," something about him appealed to her, "You don't know me from Adam. Shows how much of a gentleman you are. You remind me of the folks back home," maybe that was it. He was familiar.

Feeling uncomfortable with the unwarranted attention, Rick searched eagerly for Michonne amongst the party goers. When finally, she did come in to view, with two colored solo cups in either hand, she was at a standstill. Some other guy, whom Rick had never seen her with before, had her engaged in conversation. Didn't he tell her not to be too long? "Who the hell is that?" Rick winced, shocked that the question managed to escape his lips.

"Oh…" Lori followed his gaze, "Oh, that's Terry," she answered.

"Terry?

His confused expression told her that he had no clue who she was talking about. "He's Michonne's ex-boyfriend. She never mentioned him?"

Rocking back on his leg, Rick's arms rose and folded tightly across his chest, "Naw, he never came up."

"Well anyways," Lori dismissed, "Tell me what's your major, what are you studying?"

"Criminal justice, " his answer was curt.

Someone trying to squeeze by bumped him closer to her. "Oh sorry."

"No hun that's fine-"she braced herself by holding on to his arms briefly, lifting her cheeks in a sincere smile. "Umm, well what I'm studying is Art," she continued, "I'm an Art student myself. Started out with nursing but you know I just, I just couldn't get in to it. I don't know, not really. But I was always good with my hands…ever since I was a child… " Lori's voice then trailed off as she was practically babbling to herself.

Rick's narrowed eyes were affixed across the room.

"You know," she moved to stand directly in front of his view, "I'm surprised Michonne never mentioned Terry before…given how she feels about him."

Rick dipped his head, "What's that?"

"Michonne, she's constantly saying how he's the one and what not. So it's funny she never mentioned him."

Rick nodded, "Yeah..."

Holding onto his gaze Lori divulged some more, "I think she wants him back. I mean I know she does, after everything that's happened between them. But I'm not sure about him…He may not be up for that. I mean she did cheat on him…with his best friend Mike nonetheless. Poor boy was shook up."

Rick stepped back and peered at her incredulously. Lori was right, he didn't know her from Adam, so why would she be saying these things to him? If it were true, why would she be so free to talk about her best friend like that, with him?

Sensing his apprehension Lori revealed another tidbit, "Even that bangle she wears all the time…the gold one…"

"Yeah," he acknowledged, nodding slowly with a deep frown etched onto his face.

"He's the one who got it for her when we got accepted in to the sisterhood. The girl wears it every single day."

In that instant, his gaze dropped to the littered floor as the night quickly took an unpleasant turn. Suddenly, it was too warm…hot even, the music was grating his nerves, and something was twisting within him…he could hardly breathe.

"Wow she really hasn't said anything to you has she?" Lori feigned shock and surprise, "Well I thought you two were friends and all?" she joked. "But then again we all have our low points…like you yourself said today."

Turning her back to him, Lori studied Michonne talking with Terry, "They do make a handsome couple though. I hope things work out for my girl. She deserves a second chance. Don't you think?"

"I umm…" unsure on how to respond, Rick twisted and turned while trying to decipher what he thought was happening between him and Michonne. "I think I'mma call it a night," he opted.

"You sure? Rick it's not even midnight. You don't have to leave."

Glaring in Michonne's direction caused him to swallow a strange sourness that spiraled up into his throat. "Yeah I think I do."

"Well umm okay, I'll walk you out then."

But before he could decline, Lori's arm slid in between his, and the next thing he knew she was guiding him out of the door.

At the other end of the growing throng of students, Michonne was trying her utmost to extract herself from the boring conversation she found herself trapped in with her ex. He'd been babbling on and on about one thing or the other, his snobbish parents…some Art exhibit…even that asshole Mike. How in the hell did she ever date this guy was mind boggling to her.

Finally, she managed to escape and make her way back to where she left Rick waiting. She'd spied him talking with Lori, poor guy. However, they were both gone by the time she'd returned. Ditching the drinks in her hand she went out in search for them. Pulled into a number of hugs and hellos along the way someone happened to mention seeing Lori stepping out a while back. Grateful, Michonne took the tip and made it out on to the front steps . There were a few people idling about, some making out on the front lawn, but none were the individuals in question.

Walking out to the curb, she at last glanced them strolling back up the street towards the arms linked, she felt appreciative, yet sorry, for Rick. Lori seemed to be talking his ear off, as was her custom, and by the pained expression on his face he may have had enough. She started towards them but they clearly did not notice her. Most definitely not, for Lori then turned, and leaned into Rick, kissing him full on the lips. Even more disturbing was that Rick did not even attempt to pull back.

 _'What the f-? '_

As though she could suddenly feel Michonne's stare boring through her, Lori's head swung in her direction. But Michonne lowered her gaze and started stepping backwards.

"Michonne wait," Lori called out.

Her feet stopped moving, and this time she fixed her eyes onto Rick's, but she's dismayed to find him glowering at her.

Again…did she miss something? Because this didn't make any sense. None whatsoever.

Taking in a deep breath, Michonne hurried back into the house, but Lori managed to catch up to her just then and grabbed onto her arm.

"Let's talk," she ordered, dragging her upstairs and into the first room that was unlocked. It was a bathroom…how appropriate.

"Let me explain," Lori locked the door behind her.

Michonne eased herself against the sink, "What are you doing?" she breathed, her arms folded across her chest.

"Let me explain. It's just that, Rick, well, he's just so charming and he was being so sweet. Complimenting me all the time, saying just the nicest things, the whole nine yards and everything. And I uh, I think that I like him okay…I really do." But Lori found it difficult to maintain eye contact with her.

"You hardly know him."

"Exactly! And he's already so awesome to me."

"But Lori…" Michonne was in utter disbelief at that moment. "You know how I…"

 _'How I feel about him…Shit.'_

She swallowed those words just then, because in reality she's never voiced wanting Rick Grimes before, not to anyone. So...what does that mean now? _What_ does she do now?

Arms unfolded, she propped herself on the sink behind her, "I get it, you may not think so but, I do," she reassured.

Lori nodded her head, "Good."

"But…but, you've just been through an ordeal. And it's your first night out. Don't you think it's a little too soon to attach yourself to someone whom you literally just met?" trying to be rational, her friend couldn't see that she was just grasping at straws.

"No…no I don't think so," desperation permeated her insistency.

"This is not the answer Lori." A nice guy who smiled at her was simply not the key to her working through her problems. Why couldn't she see that?

"Why not? You think Rick's an idiot who won't appreciate me?"

"Of course not," Rick was incredible. How it is he suddenly became interested in Lori was beyond her, but that was a separate issue altogether. "Lori listen-"

"No you listen. You said that the two of you are just friends, that's what you said!"

 _'Bitch.'_

Michonne closed her eyes in regret, "I did," she whispered, taking in a calming breath to ease the warring emotions inside of her. How is this conversation even happening? Struggling like hell to maintain some perspective, she wasn't about to fight with Lori over a boy…not even one who was as special as Rick. "I want you to be happy," an earnest desire that stemmed from deep within, her best friend deserved to have some sort of joy in her life.

"Just not with him right?" she retorted, "Even though he made me feel just really amazing tonight," her eyes were wild and bright like it was god-damned Christmas day.

"And if things don't work out, what then huh?"

"God you're such a hypocrite!"

Michonne jumped at the outburst.

"You say you want me to be happy but you really think that I'm damaged goods, that's what you think! That's what you all think. And a man like Rick…well, he couldn't possibly want me," but he did didn't he? Pacing the bathroom floor, she contemplated how he let her kiss him after all.

"Why can't you just let me have this?" she begged.

Confounded by Lori's erratic behaviour, Michonne now was just pissed. A crushing sense of betrayal was building within her, hurting her to the point of wanting to just scream. What the bloody hell was she even doing for the past two years? Who else, on God's green earth, was there in the middle of the night when Lori was bawling her eyes out? Who's been keeping all of her secrets?

"At the end of the day you're still gonna do whatever it is that you wanna do," Michonne surrendered. "You're happy? Good. Leave me out of it. Cause I'm done."

Michonne pushed pass her, unlocked the door, and stumbled out of the room, every movement heavy with emotions. Wanting to just go straight home she sped down the stairs, and bolted out of the house.

So consumed by anger, that she almost missed Rick still outside leaning against the short wall that fenced the yard. "Well aren't you full of surprises?"

"I could say the same for you," he shot back his tone dripping with contempt.

"What?" Okay it was official….she'd stepped into the bloody Twilight Zone. Was he accusing her of doing something wrong?

Not even waiting for another response, Michonne made a swift left and started the lonely trek back to her dorm, alone. Doing such a thing was one hundred percent dangerous, but at that moment she just couldn't give a shit. As if they were playing a cruel joke on her, nothing made sense.

Arms wrapped around herself, the chilly air rightfully matched the bitterness in her heart. She would've cried if she could, but she was too conflicted to even bother. Lori's disloyalty and ingratitude struck her hard…But Rick's coldness, had saddened her…especially. The truth was that she did want him, and tonight of all nights she was sure he wanted her too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So wow! I absolutely loved all the feedback/reviews for the story thus far. Thank you for reading and following…Some of you have hit the nail on the head (which you'll see in this chapter) with regards to why Lori is behaving the way she is, and why Rick was so quick to believe her. Immaturity has a lot to do with it, amongst other things. I did say that this is a Mini-Fic so I tried my best not to stall, at first I had four chapters outlined but I felt it necessary to separate this one into two.**

 **Okay enough of me, let's pick up with our faves…..**

 **Chapter 3**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michonne sat with Sasha and Bob during their Sociology class to the distant left of the lecture room, making an earnest effort to focus solely on Dr. Monroe as he explained ' _What history teaches about the benefits and liabilities of Immigration and Assimilation.' I_ t was an intricate topic at best, not particularly easy to follow along as evidenced by the constant groaning and sighing that occurred around her.

 _'God when is this class going to be over?'_

Michonne just wasn't up for the challenge that day. She took in a deep breath…again, for the umpteenth time over the past forty-five minutes.

And to make matters worse, there was a certain someone, several rows away, who refused to take their eyes off of her. This blue-eyed monster still managed to make her pulse race at a bloody mile per minute, just adding to the pressure building within.

 _'Alright Michonne, focus.'_

Narrowing her attentions on what was being said by the unflustered professor took every fiber of her being. Meanwhile Rick was unapologetically staring at her, pleading for her to return his gaze. But should she even dare to glimpse over to her right? Just for a second? If she did, would he then be so kind as to defer his regards somewhere else…granting her a break from his unrelenting glare?

With a heavy sigh, Michonne, at last, caved in. She took a gamble, and allowed her gaze to wander off in her tormentor's direction.

 _'Damn it.'_

Immediately after having done so, she regretted the decision…because now, she couldn't, look, away. That s.o.b. had locked her into a staring match.

Michonne bit the corner of her lower lip…Why was he doing this to her? Was this what he preferred, rather than simply speaking to her?

God...she did miss him though…He's worn that same suede jacket for the past three classes in a row. The brown one, it was his favorite. And look at that hair, how is it growing back so quickly?

Suddenly…

"Ouch."

…A sharp jab to her arm snapped her out of the contest. It's Sasha, and there was a line running between her brows.

"What?" Michonne asked, feeling as though she'd been caught nodding off in church.

Sasha's gaze darted over to Rick's and then back to Michonne's, "Just stop." Not having the whole story, Sasha at least was aware of the animosity between the two former friends, and glowering at each other during every class was not helpful to their situation.

"Now I know it's the beginning of the Season for eating…" Dr. Monroe said, "…but please do not neglect your assignments. Alright ladies and gentlemen? Enjoy the holidays, see you all next week."

Finally class was dismissed, and in the blink of an eye Michonne collected her things and sprinted towards the exit, without waiting, and without glancing back.

Rick's eyes trailing her every step of the way.

Enough already! It's been over a week of this shit and Sasha just needed to get some answers. After telling her boyfriend Bob to go ahead without her, she made haste to try and catch up with Rick before he too bolted out of the room.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied, swinging his bag strap over his shoulder.

"You gotta minute?"

Rick cleared his throat, certain of the purpose for her 'visit', "Actually, I've got another class to get to. It's all the way across campus, so…" He started walking past her but Sasha raised her hand to stop him.

"Yeah I think you can give me one minute," she insisted, her brows knitted together and her lips pursed into a tight line.

"Okay," he sighed. "What is it?"

Sasha's eyebrows shot up, "I'm not stupid. And I'm not blind. Something's going on between you and Michonne and whatever it is, it isn't good."

Clasping his hands in front of him Rick cast his gaze about the now fully emptied lecture room. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh like hell you don't," she retorted.

"Well why not just ask your friend? I'm sure she'd be able to explain to you what it is you think you know."

"I would, I did…but my friend has this bad habit, a really terrible and annoying habit, of keeping things locked away to herself, and it festers," Michonne had proven time and time again that when issues bothered her, she preferred to simply hold back, and to shut down. "The only thing I got was that she and Lori suddenly need some space from each other. And honestly, the reason she admitted to that, was because I noticed that over the past few days she's been spending more and more time over at the Kappa's house with Andrea."

Rick's upper lip twitched and his shoulders shrugged in response.

Taking a step back, Sasha narrowed her eyes at his dismissive demeanor, "And now you two aren't speaking either, but rather shooting daggers at each other? Like I said, I'm not stupid…Tell me what's going on."

Clearly she wasn't about to back down. Rick's chest caved and he leaned back on to the desk behind him. "I uh," he started, "I did something I shouldn't have."

"I'm listening." Her arms folded across herself.

"The thing is…I kissed Lori, or rather, she kissed me…and I let her," he peered at the floor between them.

"You did what?" Sasha just then experienced a strong desire to slap him for his stupidity, but, his remorse was apparent, "Rick no…"

"I know…" he breathed.

"...But you just met her!"

"I know, alright."

"So what? The two of you are like together now?"

"No! God no, of course not," never had he any intentions of starting anything like that, not with her. On the other hand, Lori made it her business to let him know that that was exactly what she wanted. Even after he attempted to apologize for giving her the wrong impression, and explaining that the kiss didn't mean anything, the peculiar girl persisted, acting as though she didn't hear a damn word he'd said.

What's worse was that she had no qualms about showing up at his dorm room, uninvited, on more than one occasion, trying to entice him to go out and have some fun with her. Every time he ran into her around campus he had one excuse or the other prepared to avoid any lengthy conversation.

"Okay, I'm still confused," Sasha admitted.

"Yeah me too."

She shook her head, the curtness of his answers proved that he was just as tight lipped as their mutual dreadlocked friend.

"Did you somehow hurt Michonne in all of this?" she pressed. "Is that what happened?"

Still, nothing, he was unable to maintain eye contact with her.

"Okay listen, if you did, then you have to talk to her and make this better…if you even care about your friendship at all," something she was sure he did.

"I tried Sasha," he confessed. And he did. Not the very next day, but he waited till their upcoming class together where she couldn't walk away. However, approaching her, Rick's mouth ran dry in an instant. Her scowl left him at a complete lost for words. And without giving him another second, Michonne just turned her back and moved on, choosing to ignore him ever since.

"Try harder," Sasha scolded, knowing full well that he on his part had some sort of feelings for Michonne. "Like I said before, you can find her at her sorority's house. Just make it right will you? Michonne, she doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll try."

* * *

"You want some?" Andrea offered from the beige colored love seat she was lounging on, in her yellow and white polka dot PJs.

"No I'm good," Michonne replied, whilst curled up with her school books on the matching couch just opposite her. With the exception of two other girls napping on their desks in a corner, they were practically alone in the almost empty den of their Chapter's house.

"But you love Butter Pecan," she reminded, holding up the Ben & Jerry's container in effort to tempt her.

Scrunching her nose, "Yeah well not tonight," she simply wasn't in the mood.

"You know you're the one who got me hooked on this stuff. Remember that Math teacher we had last year?"

"Of course."

"With those fitted shirts?…He was so hot."

Michonne blushed as she recalled the young and handsome Professor, "He was."

"We gorged ourselves on ice-cream after every class in order to cool down, it was so sinful." Andrea laughed.

"Easiest A I ever made," Michonne joked, smiling at her comical friend from across the oval shaped centre table.

"Amen to that!"

Just then…from outside in the foyer...

"Are you god-damned serious!? Do you know what this means? Don't touch you stupid-" It seemed as though one of the other girls was having a fit over something…

"Ugh! That sounds like Denise," guessed Andrea.

It was the usual occurrence Michonne quickly came to realize.

Staying in a house filled with forty other girls was not the ideal place for someone seeking solitude. Still, Michonne made every attempt to keep to herself over the past few days but it proved to be a challenge.

On the other hand, being in the presence of Lori everyday was just intolerable. Despite the fact that their schedules still allowed them to miss each other in passing, thankfully, just the anticipation of running into her for a few minutes at a time wrecked Michonne's nerves, and had her stomach in knots. It was stifling…the dread, the disappointment, the anger…the hate…not _of_ Lori, but instead of what she'd become. And yet, for her part, Lori was as bubbly as ever. Things with Rick must've been quite superb.

It was all simply too crazy, and Michonne had had enough. How did her best friend morph into someone so hurtful? So thoughtless? So ungrateful? She didn't have the faintest idea.

Where's the caring girl who comforted her when she was a freshman suffering from severe homesickness? Sympathetic, Lori not only encouraged her, but joined her in getting involved with different school groups to keep her mind off of the immense discomfort she felt. That's how they both became Kappa Alpha Theta sisters in the first place. And they had an absolute blast during their rush week.

Exploring the campus grounds together, finding secret study spots, and venturing off into the city to scope out cozy cafes and cute boys, made that first year away from everything and everyone she knew, not just bearable, but quite enjoyable and unforgettable.

By the end of the first semester, it became second nature for the two roommates to even ration their supplies with one another. Everything from cereal to soup, from coffee to juice, and from shower gel to toothpaste, they'd shared.

But where has that friend disappeared to? Where was her sister?

By no means was Lori ever a saint, but still…despite the ups and downs, Michonne was blindsided by recent events.

Having been lost for a moment in her thoughts, Michonne suddenly realized that Andrea was still trying to converse with her about one thing or the other. And even though a considerable amount of girls had already left for home, the huge house was somehow filled with nonstop chatter.

"Wait what did you say?"

"I said you're too trusting Mich," her friend commented on the relationship between her and Lori. Helping herself to another spoonful of ice-cream, she was determined to finish the whole thing. "Whatever it is that witch did to you, I know you'll tell me sooner or later, and I'm willing to kick her scrawny ass for it. But you are, too, trusting."

"Yeah well not anymore," Michonne replied as she turned another page in her text book.

"And if you want to stay here for the rest of the school year you can. We have like five beds available. I mean it is more money so of course your parents would have to give the okay, but hey let me know, I'll work it out for you."

"I don't know, I was more thinking of putting in a request for a room change in a different Hall…but Thanks." With ten rooms, four girls bunked to each room? There was no way she would survive living in that place, no matter how big and beautiful it was with its Beige and Pink décor.

Furthermore, there was a reason why she insisted on getting a dorm room with a private bathroom. She could never stomach having to share a shower with so many other people. It would have to be the end of the god-damned world for that to ever happen.

"No probs, you're my girl. Just think about it."

Just as she was about to call it quits on her 'study session', someone came searching for her. It seemed as though she had a surprise visitor outside. "At this time of night?" checking her watch it was already minutes to nine. "I'll be back," she said, grabbing her green cardigan sweater that hung on the back of the couch and pulled it over her white camisole top while slipping on her sneakers.

Reaching the front entrance, she at once noticed that her surprise visitor was none other Mr. Asshole Grimes himself standing out on the porch…looking lost with both hands shoved inside of his front jeans pocket.

Standing in the doorway she leered at him.

"Hey," he greeted, his tone matched his somber face.

"How did you know I was here?" she opted to skip the niceties.

"Sasha."

"Of course," rolling her eyes, at the stupid question. "Well, what do you want?"

"To talk."

"You could've called, or texted," hell he could've done that days ago but…

"No this is better."

She walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. Strolling pass him, Rick followed as she made her way down the steps onto the front lawn.

She sighed, "Okay…so, what do you want to talk about?"

"I think it's obvious Michonne."

"That you're hooking up with Lori now? I'm not interested."

"I am not with Lori," his jaw clenched.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she scoffed, lifting her eyes heavenward to the night sky. With very few stars to be seen, it was nonetheless a beautiful sight.

"No not whatever…" observing some girls ambling in and out of the house, Rick nodded his head and started trotting down the street.

Michonne took the hint and walked behind him, hugging herself from the icy breeze. Dressed only in a blue and white plaid shirt, Rick wasn't bothered by the cool weather.

"Look..." he continued, after coming to a stop a few feet away from prying eyes and ears, "…I'm telling you the truth. Lori and I, there's nothing there."

One of her eyebrows arched, "Well she seems to be on top of the world."

"That's got nothing to do with me. Now I understand that you're pissed."

"I'm not, pissed….not anymore. I am just…" she blew out a heavy breath, "…confused, and tired." Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, "I'm tired. I could hardly sleep in that place. Someone is always up and about, moving around. I'm uncomfortable... here in this house, and there in my dorm room. I can't even get a head start on Monroe's assignment like I wanted."

"What already? You have the whole weekend for that Michonne. And even then it won't be due till two weeks after," why is he even surprised, she's such an over achiever.

"It's Thanksgiving Rick. My whole family is coming together, I won't have the time. My mother has me on a schedule I told you how she is."

"Nah, you've got her wrapped around your finger," he smiled, sometimes he felt that way too, like she could get him to do whatever she wanted.

Michonne wasn't sure why Rick was amused, but this was serious, "Have you even looked at the additional material we have to pour through?"

"I have. It ain't so bad." He shrugged.

Squinting her eyes at him, "That's because you have the luxury of being in the comfort and privacy of your own room. But I'm here," she complained, pointing her finger at her own chest.

"And you blame me?"

"Yes!" they were both to blame, "I mean what the hell?"

"I said I am not with Lori! That night…she told me things about you, that you were in-love with your ex and what not and…it threw me off," he confessed.

"Wait, my ex? Lori told you about Terry?" Why would she do that?

' _Oh please Michonne don't be so naïve, you know why.'_

"And she said that I'm in-love with him?"

"Is it true?"

With knitted brows she shook her head, "No….t's not." Then something else dawned on her…Mike. "Did she umm say anything else?"

"Some things yes…" her eyes averted from his. "Why would she say that to me?"

"I have no idea. I mean, obviously she wants you, but why lie about me? I think you have to tell me, because then you thought it was a good idea to kiss her because of that. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what I was thinking Michonne."

"Were you basically all over her?"

Rick gave her a knowing look and took in a deep breath.

"So she was lying then too?" dragging her hand over her face, Michonne was even more frustrated. "I just, I don't understand any of this. It's like we're talking about someone else, about two different people. This is not the Lori I know."

"I tried to explain to her that what had happened was a mistake, but she's looking at me like, like she's ready for us to go pick out the chinaware or something."

"Just hold on…" she needed to process this fully, "I saw you, you didn't seem to mind when she kissed you."

"I just, my mind was somewhere else," his thoughts were running rampant about _her_ , "She's talking about something and…I don't know, when it happened I didn't stop it because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, alright."

"And what about me Rick? You were pretty okay about hurting my feelings."

"I was upset."

"You were upset?" her eyebrows rose, "Over my ex-boyfriend? What the hell does that have to do with you? With us, and our friendship? Why were you so upset?"

"Yeah I just got stupid." Swinging his head left then right as though he were searching for someone to give him a plausible reason, "I guess I don't know why."

' _Bullshit.'_

"Yeah, you do," so many questions plagued her for the past week and a half, and now he was going to give her the answers. She was calling him out, "Tell me why."

But Rick dipped his chin, and offered nothing.

Observing in silence how he couldn't even look at her…he wouldn't even look at her, Michonne inhaled deeply, stepping back to return inside. "Okay Rick…" now wasn't the time for him to swallow his tongue, but, she wouldn't force him to be honest either. "…Well thanks for the talk."

"Hey," but then in one swift motion, his arm stretched out to stop her, again grabbing her by the wrist.

And _again,_ there was that burning sensation sending Michonne's heart into a frenzied throb against her chest.

"C'mon now, don't," he pulled her back to him. "Don't do that. Just wait…wait a second," he begged.

"Tell me why Rick," she demanded softly, now it was her turn to avoid his gaze, her true feelings probably written right there across her angel eyes.

Tilting his head, "You wanna hear me say it?" his tone of voice went low.

"Yes…"

"Even though, you already know?"

She swallowed hard, "I'm done making assumptions.…So tell me, why."

Glancing at where he still held her, Rick allowed his hand to slip down into her palm and gently clutched onto her.

Almost on instinct, Michonne observed her slender fingers folding over his. His touch was so spectacular, it honestly surprised her.

"That's why alright," Rick admitted, hoping that this was the right thing.

"Okay," she breathed, her body buzzing with excitement. Her mind scrutinizing every detail of his hand in hers. It was warm and reassuring, rough, and yet gentle. The thrill of the moment worked its way through her.

"I was jealous…," he confessed, blowing out a heavy breath. Drawing comfort from her fingertips, he pushed through his anxiety, "I've known you for a few months, Lori's your best friend for years, and she's telling me that you love some guy…and that it's _him_ you wanted…" Pulling her even closer, the scent of vanilla invaded his senses, "…and I," he shook his head, "I just got stupid alright. I reacted pretty quickly. Everything after that, I don't know…" it just happened so fast, "It took me a day, but I know I was wrong. I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

Raising her hand, Rick interlocked his fingers with hers now and his nervousness further decreased. A calm settled between them as they looked fixedly at each other, nothing else could be heard but the whispering of their true feelings.

With a slight chuckle,"You screwed up Rick," she joked.

"I did…wouldn't be the first time," grinning at her he wouldn't dare promise that it would be the last either.

Something else bothered him, "Why didn't you ever tell me about this other guy?"

"That wasn't a conversation I thought we were ready to have," besides things with Terry got ugly and she didn't want Rick's idea of her to be tainted just yet, "I mean, we're just friends. We weren't… here yet."

"Yeah, okay..." of course she was right, "...like I said I was being stupid," she didn't owe him every detail of her life.

"Me too." Lowering her eyes away from his stare, Michonne studied the miniscule space that was left between them. "Listen…" she began, "I don't know what's going on with Lori, but she's changed somehow. And I'll go talk to her and find out if maybe something happened, and I'll square it," the girl had her moments, but this was just really out there, really crazy…and really sad. And Rick shouldn't have been dragged into it.

There she went again…Dipping his head to recapture her attention, Michonne couldn't handle Lori objectively. "Actually, I think she'd be more inclined to open up to me. And this is my mistake, I'm gonna fix it."

At first Michonne was hesitant, but perhaps that was best, and hopefully he was right. "Okay," she relented.

"Hey what time do you leave tomorrow?"

"My Dad's coming for nine. Why?"

"Can I uhh, come by, see you before you take off?"

With a warm smile and a twinkle in her eyes, Michonne raised her other hand to cup Rick's bearded cheek, "You can."

He smiled back at her, "Okay good. Thank You."

* * *

Alone in her dorm room, Lori Stewart had her favourite album, _Boston's Greatest Hits,_ blaring from her computer's speakers. Folding and reorganizing her laundry, she neatly packed away her drawers, before contemplating which one of the three outfits she'd laid out would look better for her plans that night. However, in that moment, someone came knocking at her door.

"Listen I'm not turning it down alright. It isn't that loud," she hollered, not even bothering to open up. It was the fifth time someone came to complain to her.

Why is everyone so uptight? Can't a girl have a little private party and be left alone?

Still the knocking persisted.

"Ugh! For crying out loud!"

"Lori…it's me, Rick."

As her brown eyes shot wide open, she switched the music off, took a moment to ruffle her hair, and then eagerly answered the door.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise," with a distinct dreamy note in her voice, Lori stepped aside allowing him to enter. "So uh, it's nice to see you Rick, I was actually just thinking about you."

"You were?" He observed the condition of the room. Michonne's side was untouched.

"I was hoping you'd enjoy your weekend at home. I remember you saying how important family is to you."

"Thanks I guess. Listen Lori… we need to talk," placing his hands on his hips, Rick wanted to get right into it.

"Oh?"she narrowed her eyes at him, "About us?" she beamed.

"About Michonne," he corrected, "I just came from your Chapter's house."

Leaning back against her book shelf, "You did? Well how is she?"

"Miserable."

"Of course she is," Lori smirked, her best friend could never stand to be in that place for too long, "I don't know why she's being so dramatic, going over there. She's just making a scene is what she's doing."

Rick sized up the brunette as she chuckled to herself, "Lori what you told me before, about Terry, Michonne's ex….why did you lie?"

Her face went taut, "I didn't….not exactly," she denied, raking her hand through her hair.

"Yeah you did."

"Probably I just stretched the truth a little bit," she gestured with her thumb and index finger.

"I'd say you stretched it _quite_ a bit. Now you said you want us to get to know each other better…"

Smiling brightly, "I do. And more."

"Yeah, well I don't think that's gonna happen…"

Her countenance fell.

"Not after what you did, I don't see how that's possible."

"It was just a little lie. Nobody got hurt!"

"Michonne got hurt! Don't you see that?" extending his arm towards the empty bed in the left corner of the room, how clueless must this girl be?

Shaking her head, Lori quietly laughed, "Michonne loves me. She's my sister. Besides, she's a big girl and she will come back to me….she always does. You'll see."

Her flippancy at the situation baffled him. "Is that what you think is gonna happen Lori?"

She stood straight up and stepped over to him as he glared at her. Next thing Rick knew her arms had wrapped themselves around his waist.

"What's gonna happen is me and you darlin'" Lori was dying for another taste of his lips.

Grabbing her arms, Rick forced her to release him and stepped away. "Is that what you really want?" this desperation act was getting old already. Why was she so unpredictable?

"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?" The broadest smile spread across her face as she stared at him with frenzied eyes.

Michonne said that to her Lori was different , and that maybe something had happened to cause the drastic change. She was unsteady. Out of touch with reality.

"Lori, you're not listening to me. Look, the way you're acting…lying, manipulating, being so callous to your best friend… Michonne says that it isn't like you. Did something happen to you? Do you need to talk to someone? Would you be willing to do that?" It had been his opinion that she should ever since that night in the hospital.

"Do what? See a shrink?" placing her hands on her lower back, "I'm fine. I feel fan-friggin-tastic hun," she joked.

Rick hardly knew her but he was damn sure that she wasn't. Either that, or Michonne had been blind to her machinations all along. "Won't you even consider it?"

"Won't you consider giving _us_ a chance? I think we make sense and we could really have something."

"You're not good for yourself. How the hell do you think you're gonna be good for me? Or anyone else really? You need help?"

"And this is you helping me? Screw you Rick!" shoving a finger in his face, Lori wasn't about to let him say those things to her.

"Don't, don't talk. Think. How are things gonna end for you if you keep carrying on like this?"

"You just want little Miss Perfect don't you? I see how you look at her. How you stare at her."

 _'Wait has she been stalking me?'_

Rick took in a deep breath, "You see this, what you're doing right now? You can't even tell what's real or not. I'm talking about you getting better."

"Like hell you are."

"Michonne cares about you so much."

Wrapping her long arms around herself, Lori paced the bedroom floor, "I said I'm fine. Why don't you believe me? And Michonne won't know what to do with a country boy like you anyway. She's so slow. It's those pretty eyes that got her thinking-"

"Thinking what?" He had heard enough. Clearly this woman was not worthy of Michonne's friendship, not anymore.

"Just forget it." She stomped towards the door and opened it for him to leave.

But Rick wasn't about to, not yet. He tried the easy way with her, and it didn't work. Now, he was forced to take the harder route.

"Okay, so here's the new deal," locking his eyes onto hers, Rick strode over and stood right before her, "You have till the end of this weekend to pack your stuff up and leave. Find somewhere else to go," why should she benefit from this messy situation? "Before Michonne comes back, I want you and your shit gone... Do you understand me?"

"Is that right? And who the hell do you think you are to make that call?" no longer sultry, her tone was dripping with disgust.

"If you don't so help me God, I won't hesitate to expose you to the Dean, to the Principal for your drinking and the drugs. Let them handle thangs from there… You sure you wanna take that gamble?"

"You can't be serious?" she hissed, "Does Michonne know that you're threatening me?"

Readying to leave, he walked out into the hallway, but placed his hand on the door preventing her from closing it. "By the end of the weekend Lori," he reiterated, "You don't like it? Tough. Swallow it and move on." This woman was toxic. Michonne was too caught up in sentimentality to see it, but Rick wasn't.

Like Sasha said, she didn't deserve this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

Thanksgiving dinner at the Davis' household had just about wrapped up, with Mrs. Davis and her young son, Matthias, kissing, hugging and waving off the last of their visiting relatives.

"Amen that's over," the middle-aged woman sighed. Exhausted, she was quick to close and latch her front door, thanking God that the next family gathering would be at her Mother-in-law's house.

"Hey can I go watch the rest of the game with Dad?" the twelve year old asked as they strolled through the foyer.

The miniature version of her husband, with his narrow eyes and high cheekbones, was the perfect co-host for the day. "Sure young man. You deserve it." And that he did…helping her prep the ingredients, double checking that they had enough cloth napkins for each guest, serving the desserts, packing away the dishes…Yes, he was a wonderful help to her for the event, which, by the way, was more than what Mrs. Davis could say of her negligent daughter. Other than hanging their homemade, gold and orange wreath with burgundy berries on the front door, in addition to assisting her father decorate the mantel, Michonne willfully ditched the rest of her assigned duties. And for what?

As Matthias darted down the hall towards the living room, the slim, dark-skinned woman made a left and waltzed into the dining area. Savoring the delicious scents of chocolate and cinnamon that still permeated the air, she slipped off her comfortable flats whilst eyeing her first born huddled on one of the twin chairs in the corner. "Michonne," she called.

"Yes Ma," she answered, eyes glued to her phone screen with the broadest grin plastered on her face.

"Who in the world are you texting and giggling with? Is it Lori?"she asked, as she crept towards her, sweeping her salt and pepper locs to the side.

Michonne clutched the phone to her chest, "No Ma…"

"Sasha? Andrea? That farm girl? Uh, Maggie?" No of course not, it's probably some boy…or it could be a girl. Lord knows that as a high school teacher she's had her fair share of discussions with confused teenagers about their topsy turvy feelings. But Michonne was way past that, she was grown…well almost grown. Right now, hugging up on that damn cell phone, her twenty year old daughter looked precisely fifteen. Anyways, it _was_ probably a boy, or else Michonne would've had _that_ discussion with her already. But then again, Mrs. Davis sighed, her daughter was becoming more and more secretive about her life.

Maureen Davis always prided their open and honest relationship, but it had been so long since her baby called her to have a good ole late night chit chat. And now Maureen was resolved to _this_ …peeking and prying and prodding.

Turning to grab up a platter, "Michonne, come here and help me clear off this table," she instructed. "Right now young lady. I can feel those eyes rolling."

Michonne hoisted herself up, "Yes Ma," she huffed.

"So you have a new boyfriend now?" Mrs. Davis asked, the second her daughter appeared on the opposite side of the table.

Shrugging her shoulders, Michonne had no clue how to answer that. Her and Rick's relationship hadn't been defined just yet. They were simply trying to figure things out. It had literally only been a day after all. She liked him, that had been her personal truth for sometime now. And, according to his flirtatious texts, he cared about her too. But whether or not they were going to take a chance and trade in their friendship to become an item, a couple...she would just have to wait and see.

"Don't worry, if I did you'd be the first to know," she answered as she removed the mini pumpkins from the wooden candle sticks her mother used as a display.

Mrs. Davis shot her daughter a side eye, "Hmph yeah right."

"What do you mean yeah right? You're my person…" she winked, "I tell you everything."

"You mean you used to tell me everything…you've changed."

As she stacked the dessert plates, Michonne came and stood next to her mother, both women dressed in identical burgundy turtle neck sweaters which the senior picked out. "I have not."

"Sweetness I am your mother…" She then straightened from leaning over the table, placing her hand on her hip, "How's Lori going?"

Michonne blinked away from her mother's stare, "She's okay I guess."  
"See. That's what I'm talking about." Last Thanksgiving, the two girls were stuck on each other whereas this year…nothing.

"Fine Ma…Things with Lori and I are…things are difficult. And we're actually not going to be living together anymore. Alright?" Was all she sufficiently offered, as she collected the spoons and the forks.

Mrs. Davis threw her arms wide open, "Baby, sisters fight all the time. Hell look at me and your Aunt Jackie," she chuckled, "Look how she tried to piss, me, off today. Can you imagine? Bringing her own walnut crusted Pumpkin pie when she knew damn well that it was my turn to make it this year! And then had the bloody nerve to suggest that I forgot the nutmeg…" she scoffed and shook her head."You heard her say that right? Right?" Picking up the plates she then strolled in to the kitchen.

"Yeah Ma I did," Michonne replied, rolling her eyes as she followed after her with the silver ware.

"Hmph the nerve. Anyway, the point is that at the end of the day, Jacqui's my family, my sister. I can depend on her no matter what. And when she's happy, I'm happy. I know her. You understand?"

"Yeah but Aunt Jacqui _is_ your sister, you grew up together."

"It doesn't matter when you've got a strong bond," she responded, opening up the dishwasher. She thought it was wonderful how Lori grew so attached to Michonne so fast. Ever since they lost their second child, Maureen observed how it affected Michonne and the type of relationships she'd have. She would be pleasant with almost everybody of course, that's how they raised her, but getting close to someone, and caring deeply for them...well that took something extra from her baby.

"It does matter Mom, because she'll always want you to be happy too," Michonne shook her head, the forks and spoons being dumped in to the cutlery basket. "She won't betray you, and lie about you behind your back…and make you feel like shit for her mistakes. Aunt Jacqui is here every Thanksgiving instead of with her own husband's relatives. She does that for you…So yeah, it does matter." Taking in a deep breath, a lump had formed in her throat.

"Listen, Michonne, people change…"

"Yeah well not always for the better."

"True…but still, you've got to allow people some space to grow and figure themselves out..."

"Ma..." Michonne tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at her mother, "...how would you feel if Aunt Jacqui ran off with Daddy? Would you say that it's because she's changed?"

"Wait…with your Father? Robert?" she cackled "Shoot she'd be doing me a favour. That old bag of bones…" He was only ten years her senior,"…she'd be freeing me up to taste the young goodies at work."

Michonne frowned at the flippancy, "Ma…you ain't right."

"What? I'm grown. I'm keeping it real. The Math department just keeps getting better and better each year with fresh meat, I swear to God," she joked lifting her palm up in the air. "But listen, seriously…is that what happened with Lori?"

Shaking her head, "No, not exactly but…" this was not something she wanted to get into over the holidays. She wanted to pretend it never even happened, just for a few days to be drama free. "…Don't worry about it okay?"

Mrs. Davis took a hold of her daughter's hand, "Michonne, sweetness, whatever it is that's wrong, whatever she said, or did…You're just gonna have to be the bigger person. Give it time, you'll sort it out. Young people are too quick to burn their bridges." Deep concern was etched across her face.

Her mother had no idea what she was talking about, "Well sometimes being the bigger person is not enough," if she only knew the amount of effort she'd put in to being the 'bigger person', "Sometimes it's too hard to always have to be the forgiving one."

"But you can't even look at me right now..."

"I'm just tired," she lied. "May I please be excused?"

Pursing her lips, Mrs. Davis nodded her approval, "Of course sweetness."

Michonne turned to walk away, but then stopped, and went back to give her Mother a kiss. She merely wanted what was best after all.

Mrs. Davis hugged her eldest, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, worrying her parents unnecessarily was something she strictly avoided. They'd dealt with enough grief in their life already. "His name's Rick," she added, as she drew back.

Her mother smiled, grateful for her daughter's submission, as small as it may have been.

"Goodnight Ma."

"Goodnight baby."

* * *

The long weekend home was fantastic. Coddled and loved by those closest to her heart, it was exactly what she needed. Granting her a break, from the drama and the turmoil, there was nothing like seeing her family on special occasions. She even looked forward to the Winter break in a few weeks with eager anticipation.

Back on campus at her dorm, it was seven p.m. when her father kissed, and hugged his sweetness goodbye. No sooner had Michonne shuffled her way through the double door entrance of Hall H, than she'd hit the speed dial on her cell phone. Pressing it to her ear, she climbed the stairs giddy with excitement. It rang once…twice…

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hey Rick, I'm back…Dad just dropped me off at my Hall."_

 _"Yeah? Good. That's good…I'm coming over."_

She giggled, _"You sure?"_

 _"I'm sure…I uh, I wanna see you. Unless you're not up for that."_

 _"I am. I'm up for it."_ If he could only see her grinning from ear to ear he'd know just how much she wanted to see him too. " _So meet me downstairs in…"_

 _"5 minutes, wait, make that 10,"_ he recalculated.

 _"Ok, I'll be down in 10."_

Michonne hung up just as she arrived at her door, and scrambled with her bags in hand to retrieve her key to unlock hit.

Taken aback, she found that it was already open.

 _'Shit, Lori.'_

Even though Rick guaranteed that her ex-best friend agreed to move out, Michonne knew better. She had to see it to believe it. And sure enough, stepping inside the entryway, her cause for discomfort was still there.

Rolling her shoulders back, Michonne's eyes closed for a moment...

 _'Just keep it together.'_

…Mentally preparing herself to do battle if need be, unsure about what situation to expect.

But then again, carefully studying the right side of the room, to her utmost surprise, Lori appeared to be packing away her stuff. Her red and black, rolling luggage laid open across her bed.

"Hey," Michonne greeted with caution.

"So you're back," Lori stated, rather than asked, not even bothering to glance in her direction.

Michonne dropped her brown leather duffel bag to the floor. "I am."

"Yeah well don't worry…" She tucked in a few T-Shirts, "…I'm leaving."

Well that was obvious, but leaving to go where?

"Are you happy now?" Lori asked, placing her countless jeans, and plaid shirts, all neatly folded, into the suitcase.

"Of course not," Michonne sighed, walking over to rest the plastic bag of goodies from her mother in the middle of her own bed. Nothing about that situation made her feel happy. For the past four days she basically retreated to a safe haven, but it wasn't lost on her that in reality she was going through a gut wrenching break-up.

Unwrapping her gold colored pashmina scarf, she took a seat at the edge of her bed. "Where are you gonna go?" Michonne attempted to catch Lori's eye behind her hair that draped around her face.

"Home," she retorted, now putting her socks away.

Michonne held her breath, "What did you say?"

Straightening up, she finally turned to face her. "You heard me…"

"Lori!" Slack jawed, Michonne shot up from where she sat, her wide eyes scrutinizing her friend's face.

Sporting a black and blue bruise on her right cheek, and a split bottom lip, the country girl looked as though she got caught up in a street brawl.

Attempting to approach her, "What the hell happened?" Michonne asked.

But she quickly braced her, "It's nothing."

Michonne stopped short, "Nothing? Are you serious? Who did this to you?" No longer fiery and wild, Lori's eyes were now cold and subdued… unrecognizable to her own best friend.

She couldn't help but chuckle, not really intending to, but, Michonne's understandable concern was entirely unwarranted. "I did it to myself…," she confessed. "…had too much fun on Thanksgiving."

"So much fun that you're going home? Or…being sent home?"

"You're so smart," she smirked. "Well hun…" folding her arms across herself, Lori lowered her gaze to peer at her bare feet peeking out from under her baby pink sweatpants, "…looks like I'm being sent home." She sighed heavily, "So correct you are."

"Tell me what happened." Michonne instructed, pressing her fingers against her temples. Lori had officially screwed herself over; her despondent demeanor proved that she knew that much as well.

Slowly, Lori sat on her bed, nudging back her suitcase for space, "I hung out with Jesse...I know you don't like her but..."

Dropping her shoulders Michonne clenched her jaw, "Don't I have every reason not to?" What was with the attraction to that doped up dim wit?

"…she was like me, alone," Lori explained, as though she could read Michonne's exact thoughts right then. "We drank, got high at her place, the usual. But then, we got bored…so…" she paused.

"I'm listening."

"…so we decided to pay the Kappa house a uh…a visit." Her hands clutched her thighs, "Lord knows how we got all the way over there, I don't remember a damn thang. But when we did, it was uh, really late apparently, and things just…" Closing her eyes she shook her head, "…took a turn from there."

She went on to relay the remainder of events. Explaining how they thought it would be a grand idea to break in for a tour of the house, because apparently, Jesse had never been, and she was just _'dying to check the place out.'_ Next thing Lori knew they were smashing a front window to get in.

Regrettably, there were a few girls who didn't go home for the holidays. And, they did what did they were all instructed to do when dealing with intruders, not to face them on their own, but rather, to call the campus police. For some reason or the other, Lori then got into a physical fight with Jesse, and then also with the security. Her eventful night came to an abrupt end when at some point, she passed out.

The next day she woke up in the hospital, yet again. This time, not a friendly face was in sight, just those of the authorities.

The Dean was notified, and so was their Chapter's president. Both have a scheduled meeting with her come Monday morning.

As she concluded her account, Michonne stared at her horrified.

Lori had to avert her eyes, "I'm facing probable suspension hun, for the rest of the semester…and maybe, the next, according to what the doctor says about me being fit to return."

"Wait, what doctor Lori?"

"They kept me for a full two days! And made me see a god-damned psychiatrist," she disclosed. "Well I took their bloody tests and answered their million and one questions…it was damn nightmare."

Taking a seat next to her Michonne dragged her hand over her face, "What were the tests for?"

Lori fixed her gaze on her friend's, "They suspect …" she began, in a hushed tone, "…that I could possibly have, a bipolar disorder," her brown eyes glistened with tears with her admission.

Michonne looked at her dismayed, "They suspect? Well how will you know for sure?"

"I have to go back and do more tests," she sniffed, wiping her cheeks.

"When?"

"Tomorrow in the morning…you know there's no cure for that? But hey, they said that I should still live a perfectly normal life," she chuckled through her grief. "And I could be right as rain…whatever."

Closing her eyes shut for a moment, Michonne tried to recall her schedule for the next day.

 _'What do I have first? French…I think…'_

"Your appointment…is it for eight? Nine?" she enquired, returning her gaze to her friend's.

Lori began raking through her hair, "No," she replied, getting up to make her way to the bathroom.

"No?" Michonne stood as well, eyeing her movements. "Listen I'm not mad with you anymore, okay?" This was bigger than their squabble, it actually could be the root of it…

"Doesn't matter Michonne." She strolled back with her shower products.

"Of course it does. I'm here." No one should have to face this revelation alone.

"Why? Because we're like sisters?" she spat out, stuffing the bottles inside of her back pack. "Then tell me why is it I did the things I did to you?"

"Because…" That was the question that taunted her ever since the incident, and the answer to it eluded her, well up until this moment, "…you're not yourself."

"Oh for goodness sake!" She spun around and glared at her.

Michonne gasped and her eyes grew large.

"That's just a cop out! Do you know how stupid you sound? So pathetic. I can't stand it. I am not ill," she ranted. "I feel fine. I, I…" pacing the room now, her voice started to break, "I told your idiotic boyfriend that when he came here to threaten me…"

Michonne took in a deep breath. Lori should just stop talking. Silence was golden, had she never heard that? Everything that was coming out of her mouth was revolting, nauseating. How much longer could Michonne take this? And here she was, lying again about Rick. "Okay that's enough," she insisted. Was this the illness talking? Or was this the real Lori? She had no idea how to respond. Was she justified in her anger anymore?

But then, suddenly, Lori locked her watery eyes on Michonne's, "I am not Melissa," she yelled, as more tears spilled out. "Your sister…she's dead. Get over it! So just leave, me, alone."

Her words were precise, poignant, and venomous.

Michonne's heart dropped to her stomach, "What the hell did you just say to me?"

 _'How in god's name did we get here? I thought I knew this girl so well.'_

Raising her hand, Michonne slapped her hard across the face. "Go to hell Lori."

Wallowing in her misery, she always wanted someone to share in her pain. But Michonne, she couldn't take it anymore. Trying to be consistently supportive, Lori refused to let her in. She was her own worst enemy.

Covering her reddened face, Lori stalked over to the door and yanked it open. "Just go please," she sobbed.

Michonne swallowed hard, "Sure, fine, whatever."

She stormed out, refusing to look back, bolting down the two flights of stairs as rage coursed through her like a relentless flame.

Once she exited the building, Rick was there, waiting for her by his truck.

But before he could greet her…

"Lori's there," she spat out, stomping to the other side, quickly getting in.

Peering at her through the window for a moment, he understood that things didn't go so well. "What happened?" he asked, as he climbed in and started the ignition.

"Let's just go...please?" her voice shaky, Michonne fought the flood of tears that were threatening to pour out.

Reaching over to her shoulder, Rick gave it a comforting squeeze. "You want me to take you back to your sorority?"

"No," her lips quivered. "Take me over to your place...Is that okay?"

Rick nodded his head and stared into her large sad eyes, "I'll take you wherever you want to go."

And during the short drive to his dorm, neither one said anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

0000000000

Perched on the edge of his wooden desk, Rick took a few moments to carefully study Michonne's disposition. At first it was anger and confusion that consumed her, but now, after taking some time to mull things over, she somehow seemed to be both calm and fearful.

"So you think you're gonna tell me what happened back there?" Rick was ready to hear the full story.

With her gaze downcast, she leaned against the table on the left side of the room. Her hands rested on her hips. "She umm, she got herself into some trouble Rick…"

"Okay, what kind of trouble?"

Taking in a deep breath, "…well, more than the usual" she confessed, her voice almost a whisper. "And she got caught…The Dean, he knows…she might actually get suspended by tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry." Rick meant that, despite his confrontations with Lori, she still meant something to Michonne.

"The thing is though, she ended right back up in the hospital, and, they even made her see a psychiatrist this time. Apparently it's possible that she may be suffering from a Bipolar disorder."

He sighed as he regarded her somber countenance, "You okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You know at first I felt…relieved when she said that, because it meant that she hadn't just suddenly turned into this monster, you know. There was something happening to her. Something was wrong."

Rick nodded in understanding, "It would explain a lot of things."

"Yeah but…" Tears now streamed out of her saddened eyes, "… _something_ is happening to her. And she's so scared…" Michonne could've seen the frightened look across her face, "…and I mean everyday I've been living with her, I should've known-"

"But you did." He stood and stepped over to her. "You said it yourself, that she was acting crazy."

"No, sooner…I should've known sooner. And you were right that night. You said to me that I should get her to see someone. But I didn't listen." She buried her face in her palms.

"Hey." Placing his hands on her arms, "Don't do this alright." He hated that she was taking on such guilt.

Michonne looked up at him, "She said some horrible things to me just now. And I just didn't know what to do, or how to respond. So… I, I hit her…" she winced at her own confession.

"You did what?"

"I know, I know," it wasn't the mature thing to do, but she saw red. "She's even lying again…about you, about how you threatened her."

Rick lowered his head. "Actually, Michonne…that, that wasn't a lie," he revealed. "I did tell her to get out or else I was going to report her."

"Why? Why would you think to do that?"

"She wasn't making it easy, I tried to reason with her."

"And you didn't even tell me."

"Okay, okay, and I'm sorry for that, I am…." His grip tightened on her, "….But I did what I thought was best…For you. And besides, this was how it was always going to end. You know that. It doesn't matter what you did or what I did, none of it matters. Because at one point or another, Lori was going to self-destruct. This was how it was always gonna end...Okay?"

Rick was right, and Michonne knew it, "Yeah, okay."

"And if she's really ill, then she can get the help she needs to get better." Wrapping his arms around her then, he drew her into a hug and clutched her back. "I know that you care about her…" he whispered, the side of his stubbled face brushing against her cheek. "And you know how I care about you."

Michonne clung to him too, and inhaled deeply, appreciating his consoling words. "I know," she breathed.

Rick then placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. They had never been this close before. But seeing her so distraught just did something to him. It drove him to want to take her pain away, so he just held her there for awhile.

The warmth of Rick's lips as they grazed against her skin, sent goosebumps throughout Michonne's entire body. Why did he do that?

Pulling back a bit, he stared at her, a mixture of emotions swirling in her almond-shaped eyes. "Is this okay?"

The sincerity in his eyes, and the softness in his husky voice, was all a bit too much for her to handle right then however, and no words could escape to respond. Next thing she knew, his hand cupped her neck, and his thumb started to burn little circles on her skin. She gripped at his T-shirt. Voiceless, lightheaded, and faded, yet keenly aware of every inch of him pressed against her body.

 _'Alright girl let's not go there.'_

Now wasn't the right time for this. Wrought with concern and guilt…and now desire was seeping in? No. If anything was to happen, it should be untainted; the moment had to be pure. Silly maybe...but her head and her heart should be fully focused on him…and right now, in that moment, they weren't.

So, she moved away from his embrace, "I think I should leave. I'm sorry."

Rick's face flushed. "No I'm sorry. I am." Did she feel that he was taking advantage of her emotional state? Because that was not his intention. "Don't leave. I want you to stay," besides she just got here. "…please? I really missed you." He knew he sounded absurd given how they were in constant communication with each other over the holidays. But still...Having her here, before him, where he could smell her, and touch her…it wasn't the same.

"Me too."

And in any case, they needed to have _the talk._

He took a hold of her hands, "Then stay," his eyes pleaded. "You hungry?" he grinned. "I have pie…And I have Netflix."

Warmth came to her cheeks as they lifted in a smile. This boy was so god-damned adorable it was ridiculous, "Okay Grimes. I'm in."

000000000000

Sitting cross-legged on Rick's bed with her back against the wall, Michonne held his laptop, browsing for something to watch. As she sat there waiting, it occurred to her that his navy blue, cotton sheets smelled of him…a citrusy freshness scent.

As she cast her glance around, she observed that, unlike hers, that room was slightly smaller, but came equipped with wooden headboard shelves. Rick's was cluttered with mostly books and loose pages. A small cactus plant, and a single framed photo of him with his family, was the only adornments. The picture was of them on his High school graduation day. Everyone appeared to be happy.

"So when is T-Dog coming back from Hawaii?" she enquired after his roommate.

"I think on Tuesday…lucky bastard. His brother's wedding was just yesterday."

"Well at least we won't be in his way."

"You're right about that...Okay, now I'm sure your mother is a wonderful cook…" Rick said, as he strolled over to Michonne with two styrotex plates in one hand with forks, while the other carried a couple of bottled waters.

"The best," she confirmed.

"But this here is nothing like you've ever tasted before."

Setting aside his laptop on the comforter, she took the generous slice of Butter Pecan pie he handed her. "Yeah well we'll see." His confidence in his mama's baking skills amused her. "Thanks." Not wasting any time Michonne cut a bite-sized piece and quickly consumed it. "Mmm."

Rick watched her doubtful expression change to one of pure delight. "It's good right?" he asked, climbing into the bed and seating himself next to her.

"Round one for Mama Grimes," she conceded, the pie's succulent taste pleasantly surprised her. "I think I might have to eat your slice when I'm done."

Rick laughed, "Well there's plenty more where that came from," nodding towards the mini-fridge tucked in the corner on the right side of the door, it was stocked up with leftovers to last a month. "So you decide on anything as yet?" he asked, just about ready for some entertainment.

Nestling the computer back onto her thighs, "Well we're not watching any Westerns." While Rick dished up their dessert, Michonne took the liberty to peek at his viewing history. And lo and behold, it was loaded with Clint Eastwood and John Wayne classics…But not tonight.

"Aww c'mon…" Rick complained with his mouth full, "There ain't nuttin betta. Alright, alright. How about a comedy?" As he reached over to scroll through the selections, Michonne smacked his hand away.

"Don't," she scolded with a smirk, "I'm your guest. So I decide."

"Is that right? Guest?" Slouching down, he pouted at her.

"Mmhmm."

"And here I thought you were my date."

Her head snapped up from peering at the screen. "Date?"

Raising his plate, "Dinner…and a movie," he gestured towards the computer.

Michonne laughed. Was he serious? "When was dinner? This is dessert."

"I'm in college, I can barely afford Ramen soup." He grinned up at her as she glanced down at him. "This is as good as it gets. Don't make this a problem now."

"Oh please, you're gonna have to do better next time," she warned, taking a bigger bite of her pie.

His grin grew wider, satisfied with himself. "Next time? So you're agreeing to a second date then?"

 _'Well done Grimes.'_

"This isn't the first."

"Oh I think it is," he persistently teased her.

She giggled, "You're so cocky you know that?"

"Yeah." Rick chuckled at her cuteness, his eyes gleaming at her. "Maybe I am."

"No, you definitely are," she emphasized, knowing to herself that his bravado was most assuredly a turn on. He could get away with it too, solely due to those damn piercing eyes.

Studying her, Rick enjoyed their playful provocations. He liked having her there. It elated him. That heartfelt smile, together with those beautiful, deep, brown eyes, captivated him entirely. And just then, a silence fell between them, as they simply stared at each other…for awhile. Rick's neck got heated, and he glanced down at her gorgeous lips, needing to taste them.

"So umm…" pressing her hand to her throat, "…can we decide on something please?" A diversion was necessary to cut the tension. Michonne's heartbeat quickened, and that same craving started seeping in yet again. It forced her to glimpse away.

Rick drew in a long breath, not oblivious to the moment that just passed. "I'll watch whatever you want," he replied, shoving another fork full into his mouth.

"Uh Okay…" Shifting herself a bit, she refocused on the task at hand, ignoring the spark ignited within her. "How about a documentary? 13TH? I mean I saw it already but…"

"Me too," he admitted.

Her eyes widened, "You did?" She missed that one in his history. "What did you think?"

"Well I don't disagree with it." The facts and figures presented were shocking to him, "It was just a lot to wrap my brain around." In all honesty he couldn't deny one truth that stood out for him. For all the run-ins his own brother had with the law, and there were quite a few, Jeffrey Grimes, a young white male, was still a free man, granted a pass to get on with his life. Whereas if he were a young black male in the exact same position, Thanksgiving that year would've been spent visiting him behind bars.

"You think I shouldn't still join the force?" Rick always desired to be involved in law enforcement.

"You should. No good comes from standing on the sidelines Rick. And you…you have what it takes to make a difference. To get things done. You're smart and you're honorable." Kind-hearted and impressive as well, everything about him appealed to her. From the corner of her eye, she caught him staring again. "What?" she asked, without returning his gaze.

"Nothing." He shook his head and glanced down at his plate, "I think you're special too."

She bit her bottom lip in an effort to hide her blush, "Thanks."

With plates thrown out, and half drunken bottles set aside, forty-five minutes later the two finally settled in. Rick sat straight up now, as Michonne leaned back against his arm that managed to slip its way around her waist.

Eventually, a Brazilian Portuguese series was the choice for the night, and that meant reading endless subtitles. Yet, Rick didn't dare to complain and make a fuss about it, his main concern, in any case, was her comfort.

At about half way through the first episode though, Rick glanced across to her. She wasn't paying any attention to the show.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he enquired, thumbing the fabric of her grey, V-neck sweater.

Shifting her body, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"I could see that…" He nudged his shoulder against hers, "Wanna share?"

She shook her head, "No." Truthfully, her thoughts had wandered back to Lori. And since the drama had passed, and her emotions were settled, why bring it back up and possibly ruin their time together?

Something was bothering her, Rick discerned that much. There was a distant look in her eyes, in addition to, a noticeable frown that formed on her face. But if she preferred not to divulge what was on her mind, then he would refrain from forcing her to do so.

"You uh, you like the show so far?" she asked, her concentrations once again on the screen.

Scratching at his scruffy face, "It's alright. Highly improbable," he commented on the dystopian series. "What do you think?"

"Same. But I don't want to look for anything else."

"Me neither."

So they simply continued watching. That is, until Michonne's mind drifted once more.

Rick eyed her, "You ready to go? Because you got me reading subtitles by myself again," he joked.

"What?" Snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh…no, not yet. I'm sorry."

He leaned forward hitting the pause button, "Look at me."

Placing the computer to the side, Michonne turned to face him…a little too close, she moved back a bit. Perceiving the unasked question in his narrowed eyes, she reluctantly confessed, "I was thinking about Lori."

"Yeah?" His eyebrows rose at the unexpected admission.

"Maybe…I should do some research…"

"Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Just because," was her only response.

Rick smiled at her, "Just because?" He gently squeezed her waist. Despite everything…the hurt, the lies, the betrayal…the depth of Michonne's concern hadn't simply vanished. Yes, her friendship with Lori ended up in the gutter, but, she wouldn't let that ruin her essence, the very nature of her being. This young woman was not only beautiful, but also impressively perplex, vulnerable, yet strong, ready to move forward, to display a level of forgiveness that he himself could only hope to achieve some day.

"You're amazing."

"I don't know about that Rick-"

"You are. You want to understand, and that says a lot about you. You're different and special, and so compassionate. I could see that…" Lifting his other hand, he cupped her cheek, "…and I like that," he breathed, gazing shamelessly into her eyes. He was crazy for her. He was falling for her.

Rick right then, in that moment swore within himself that if he didn't screw up, and if she cared enough to keep him around, he'd watch foreign films, and read subtitles with her every damn night for the rest of his life, if that was what she wanted.

His intensifying emotions took him by surprise, causing him to breathe deeply in order to steady his racing heart. What were they waiting for? What was _he_ waiting for? They both wanted each other, and so Rick wasn't going to wait any longer.

Encasing her in his arms, for the second time that night, he pulled her in close, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They were beautiful, and sweet…more so than he'd imagined.

No longer resisting the attraction between them, Michonne closed her eyes, snaked her arms around his neck, and tilted her head, granting him permission to kiss her again, and again, and again…Slowly, and carefully, and precisely…like a prayer. No other distractions were crowding out her mind, and no other emotion took lodging in her heart. Rick's embrace became her sole reality, and she succumbed to the sensations exploding within the depths of her being.

Needing more, Rick teased her ample lips apart. And at the instant that their tongues touched, a warm, glorious wave of pleasure surged through his entire system. He welcomed that second tasting of toasted pecans, and vanilla syrup. It excited him...so much so that he found himself quickly maneuvering Michonne over him. He tightened his hold, gripping her to his heaving chest, forcing her, and her jasmine scent, to melt in to him…to sink within his happy soul.

Ignited by the force of their desires, they both stopped thinking entirely...officially, pushing their relationship to the next level.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: This chapter was originally one with Chapter 4. But because there was so much going on I posted them separately. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

P.S. I'm really terrible with the fluff forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

0000000000000000000000

"Wait, wait…just hold on now." Sweaty and breathless, Rick, to no avail, struggled to persuade his girlfriend to cease her persistent advances on him.

"No," Michonne breathed, utilizing all of her strength to pin her objecting boyfriend against the cream-colored wall. "It's late, no one's around." Taking advantage of their solitude in her deserted dorm's stairwell, Michonne recaptured his lips before he could further protest. She dug her fingers into his lean chest, as his hands slipped under her thin, red tank top to grip her lower back.

Indulging her for a few moments more, Rick then forced himself to break away from Michonne's electric kiss. "That may be babe, but-" He could barely finish his sentence before she cut him off by grasping his earlobe between her teeth. It effectively sent shivers up and down his spine. The heat from her breath, and the slick sweat of her skin, were overwhelming him beyond belief. "Michonne I'm not gonna last if you keep this up," he groaned, as she rolled her hips into him.

She snickered at his apparent helplessness, "Are you serious?"

"Can't you feel how serious I am right now?" Wearing Cargo shorts for crying out loud he was on the verge of exploding, "I won't make it babe. Let's just get upstairs." At this point he was damn near pleading, she was so enticing in her new white shorts.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," she smiled sweetly, pushing herself from off of him. It wasn't her intention to be this aggressive, but in all honesty she simply couldn't help herself. Just returning from their Spring Break trip together, it, unfortunately,wasn't as enjoyable as they had hoped. For the entire vacation they were denied the luxury of being alone to wrap themselves around one another… A luxury that had actually become their norm for the past four months or so.

When Andrea suggested a group trip to Panama City Beach, it sounded great to have an adventure with their friends. However, it didn't take too long to realize just how mistaken they would be about that. It turned out, that the girls, Andrea, Sasha and Maggie, made numerous plans that purposefully didn't include the boys.

Rick, T-Dog, Bob and Glenn (Rick's new pal from History class) were therefore, left to entertain themselves for the majority of the week. Which truthfully speaking,wasn't a feat of any kind considering their destination. Pool parties, bar hopping, margaritas night, seafood night, volleyball tournament... their options were countless.

Suffice it to say though, that didn't sit too well with Rick. He even tried to conspire with Michonne to pair off and slip away, but was taken aback by her reluctance to do so.

 _"No, do your thang,"_ was her unexpected response, despite her earnest desire to spend every moment, and every instant with him. But Michonne had to save face in front of the girls of course, so, she didn't protest, and she didn't make a fuss she merely went along with their agenda.

Instead, Michonne discreetly resorted to texting Rick about a hundred times, needing to know exactly where he was, and what he was up to. The few instances when they did hang out all together, it took everything in her not to snatch her now deliciously tanned boyfriend away, to a cozy secret place for some necessary alone time.

She needed to kiss him. She needed to kiss him, every day. To see him, every day. To see him, and feel him in her presence _every day_. It was maddening this love for Rick. Like a sleeper drug, it sneaked up on her. Being in a new relationship was decisively exhausting. She no longer functioned the way she used to before they became an item. That had become glaringly obvious during this Spring Break vacation as she constantly worried about him.

 _Like really Michonne? He's with his friends for God sakes. What are you worried about? The man has survived for the past 21 years without you._

She regretted not giving the group the slip.

"So you up for another trip next year?" She held his hand as he grabbed up their backpacks from off of the floor with his other.

"Yeah, that's not happening ever again," he smirked, as they made their way up the first floor. "You sure Tara's not back right?"

Michonne shrugged her shoulders, "Well I guess we'll see." There were very few students milling around in any case, as there was one day left till Spring break was officially over.

"You know she makes me uncomfortable… " he complained about her new roommate. "Always got something smart to say about how skinny and pale I am."

The playful girl would get a kick out of riling Rick up, but her easygoing personality made the adjustments to the new living arrangements smooth and uncomplicated. And Michonne was thankful for that.

"Well you're not pale anymore babe," Michonne laughed. The heat down in Florida definitely saw to that.

"…and she keeps teasing me about the marks you leave on my chest."

"My love bites?"

"Yeah… you need to cut that out."

"And you need to keep a shirt on whenever you sleep over."

"And you need to just get a room with me already."

Reaching the second floor landing, Michonne stopped and stood in front of him, "And what you need, Rick Grimes, is to slow down."

Narrowing his eyes at her, "Slow down? Michonne we see each other every damn day."

"Exactly." Their attachment to each other had reached to a level that was embarrassingly lethal. Spending so much time together, Rick knew personal things like precisely what type of toothpaste she preferred, (Spearmint or Baking Soda) and sne knew the particular way he liked to have his coffee (Cream, no milk, three sugars with two dashes of cinnamon.)

They studied together, planned their class schedules together, and were currently making arrangements for the next summer together. Wasn't that enough?

Now he wanted to move in together?

"Rick I adore you. I cherish the time when I'm with you. But-"

"But we can do this. It'll be good." His mind was constantly devoted to thoughts of her. And every time she gazed at him, he knew that for her it was the same.

"But I think that now is not the right time. I'm not ready to hunker down and have your babies," she joked.

"You've been listening to Andrea again haven't you?"

Sucking in her lips, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's a damn cancer stick in a blonde wig is what she is. You saw how she sabotaged us this week."

Michonne couldn't help but chortle a little, "That's not fair."

Her adorable snort at the end of her laugh made him grin from ear to ear, "What's not fair is us wasting precious time arguing about silly thangs. I'm not here for that." Sooner or later he knew he would convince her anyway.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you here for?" Softening her tone, she bit her bottom lip.

With a mischievous smile and a glint in his eyes, Michonne was now the one being pressed against the wall. Dropping their bags once more, Rick's hands quickly found their way to her sides gripping her at her waist. They then slid down to her tantalizing hips, before finally clasping at her bare thighs, as his lips smashed against hers in a feverish kiss.

"Well! Aren't you two just the cutest thang." Came a familiar voice from behind.

Her eyebrows raised, "Hey," Michonne breathed, as Rick let her go.

"Hi hun," greeted Lori.

0000000000000000000

Michonne's stomach tensed at her ex-best friend's sudden arrival, so much so she was left speechless.

"Okaaay… I know it's been awhile, but it hasn't been that long," Lori joked.

Due to uncertainty and uneasiness, Michonne only blinked at her. Why was she here? Why didn't she even call first? Why, just, show up?

Detecting her friend's apprehension, Lori turned her attentions to Rick, "So you're looking well."

"So do you," was all he muttered, the moment was most certainly awkward. So strained and gloomy. How could someone's mere presence affect the very air you breathed? "Why are you here Lori? It's kind of late."

"I know. I came by earlier but obviously no one was around. But I'm here to see my girl. We need to talk…about us."

Rick glanced over to Michonne and gently squeezed her arm.

With pursed lips she took in a deep breath and sighed, "Okay."

* * *

Michonne was right, Tara still hadn't returned from her trip home, so the room was free and available. But instead of making the best of the privacy to relax with her boyfriend, Michonne was forced into an unanticipated confrontation.

Rick took his leave of course, allowing the ex-best friends the opportunity to sort out whatever it is they needed to sort out, without him being there as a spectator.

Both girls stood at opposite sides of the small room, as a heaviness settled over them.

"So…" Breaking the silence, Michonne braved forward, "…how have you been?" Seating herself at the bottom of her bed, she examined Lori fidgeting with her hands as she remained positioned by the door. "I got your email."

"I know you did and I'm glad you responded." Once she was definitively diagnosed with Bipolar Mood Disorder, Lori messaged her, as well as Maggie and Sasha, letting them know that her family, specifically David, her older brother, was taking care of her. Ensuring that she was equipped with a full treatment team to set her right.

"I umm, I'm staying with David and his wife instead of Daddy's place. It's really quiet which is good."

"When are you coming back to school?"

"Not until the new school year…well actually I'm planning to take some summer courses to make up the credits I'm missing out on."

"You have a plan, that's good."

"Yeah well I won't be allowed to live on campus... so the commute from my brother's is gonna be brutal."

"Maybe you could get an apartment nearby," Michonne suggested.

"And be on my own?" she scoffed. "I don't think I could handle that. You know they have me uh, hooked up on a cocktail of drugs… mood stabilizers, antidepressants… I could barely remember the stupid names because they keep switching 'em up on me. I just can't take the damn side effects."

"And what about therapy?"

"Yeah they got me doing that too. It's actually why I'm here… I'm trying to start to make amends." Clearing her throat, her gaze then dropped to the floor. "I know," she began, "… that I don't deserve it, but if you could just hear me out I would appreciate it."

Michonne shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, well we're here," she encouraged, shaking her head at her.

"And the last time we were _here_ , with each other…" Lori glanced around at the slightly changed room with its new posters and stuffed animals adorning her old space, "…things didn't go so well."

"You tried to devastate me." Michonne retorted. The hurtful memory forever etched into her mind.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was horrible to you, I admit that. And you have every right to be angry with me."

"Whether or not you admit it Lori, it's what happened. But…I had to control my anger…" Which would reappear now and then, admittedly, unannounced, like Lori herself, especially in the quiet times when her mind would betray her, and wander down the rabbit hole of last semester. "…I had to control my guilt."

Lori looked at her perplexed, "Guilt?"

"Of course." Michonne swallowed hard. "But if I didn't do that, I would've become bitter. And I didn't want to be that way, because bitterness seeps into everything. You yourself should know that…" Lori's own resentment towards her Father was proof enough. "I would have missed out on all the good in my life." Michonne's family, her friends, school, and of course Rick, they all made her existence worth something. Why allow anger to swallow her up and neglect what really mattered.

"And I'm happy to hear that," said Lori.

"Are you?"

"I am," she breathed, stepping closer to Michonne. "I wish I had the strength not to be so angry…because this just isn't fair…" She grasped her throat and rapidly blinked back her tears. "With everything, that I have already been through, haven't I suffered enough? And now _this_."

Rising from where she sat, Michonne closed the gap a bit further. "I can't imagine what you're going through," she tried to empathize. "Once you emailed me and confirmed your diagnosis, I read so much material about what this illness was… But still, I'm guessing that your experience is your own, and I have not a single clue how to understand you."

"I'm trying to understand myself. To differentiate my emotions and my thoughts, what's real and what isn't." she acknowledged, her voice wobbly.

"Like with me? With Shane? With Rick?"

Lori furrowed her brows, "What about Rick?"

Folding her arms tightly across her chest, "Did you really want him? Even though you knew how I felt about him?"

Lori sighed, and stared at Michonne for a moment or two, then, she nodded her head in response.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she confessed quietly.

Michonne dropped her head low as her fingers dug into her own flesh. How could she have been so wrong about a person she felt so close to?

"I knew he was a good man…" Lori started to explain, "…an attractive man… I saw that and I felt that I deserved to have him. I'm sorry, but I did."

"Well I guess I should be thankful for some honesty," Michonne bit back.

It was subtle, the change in her tone, and when Michonne turned her back, Lori knew that her friend was about to shut down on her. "I cared about you, that's true too. I still do."

Needing a distraction, Michonne started unpacking her bag, yanking out her clothes and tossing them onto her bed. Her emotions were bubbling within her. Rumbling, pushing forth, demanding to be released.

 _'No. Keep it together.'_

She clenched her jaw, holding it in...cause if she didn't she'd hit this girl again. "Lori I don't think I have anything else to say to you."

"No, wait, I'm here to make amends. Don't push me away. The way I treated you was inexcusable. I crossed the line because I just lost control… I became a stranger to myself. You cannot hold it against me. I am not a hurtful person, you know that. You have to believe that."

Michonne spun back around, "Stop it Lori!" There it was, the resentment sneaking in to corrupt her soul. "You can't just demand what you want from me…" She started to descend into the abyss. "…That's not how you make amends. Cause it's not just about Rick… You used me, over and over… and I let you... And in the blink of an eye, you betrayed me Lori. You didn't even hesitate to wrong me. That's what's so hurtful. And for what? Someone you were never going to have?" Her vision blurred as the taste of salt now replaced the taste of Rick on her lips.

"Believe me I didn't mean to hun," she cried.

"Don't 'hun' me Lori. I took you into my home… with my family." Wiping away the wetness on her face, Michonne inhaled deeply to compose herself.

Lori moved nearer to embrace her, but stopped when Michonne flinched. "I know you're trying to understand. You're strong, and so kind," she whispered. "Maybe, maybe you're too kind for this world. Perhaps you'd be better off if you protect yourself as much as you protect the ones you love."

"What?" Michonne narrowed her eyes at her. "I can't live guarded like that Lori."

"Maybe you should… because one day you'll see."

"I'm not naïve. And I don't hate you. I just can't trust you. I want you to do well and to live…really and truly live."

"Well I'm trying to get there. It's gonna take a lot of time. I'm going to these group therapy things, but honestly it's not enough. I still feel alone and I can't do this by myself."

Peering into her teary eyes, Michonne recognized what it was she was asking, "Lori I can't be that person for you anymore. Not anymore. I just don't have it in me."

"I need your support Michonne."

"And I need more time. Can't you see that?"

Closing her eyes, Lori raked her fingers through her dull, limp hair, taking a contemplative moment.

"Okay," she breathed finally, returning her gaze to Michonne's.

"Okay?"

Nodding her head, "Okay." Was all she said. Strolling over to the door, she opened it to leave, but paused for a moment to glance back at her wounded friend. "Do I at least have your forgiveness?" she dared to ask.

Her dour expression broke in a second, "Of course," whispered Michonne, as her shoulders slumped forward. "But my friendship is off the table. You have to figure yourself out first." And _she_ had to figure out if Lori was ever worth the effort.

"And when I do? Will you be there?"

Shaking her head at her persistence, "I can't promise but, we'll see." It was the best that she could offer.

"Okay then, we'll see."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So clearly I have failed at making this a Mini-Fic as I have one more chapter to go. Anyways thanks to all who stuck with this crazy ride. And I know I have MIA to update, that's happening soon-ish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

0000000000000000000000000000000

Michonne trudged into her room, and made a beeline towards her bed where she collapsed at once on top of a cluttered mess.

"That bad huh?" Her roommate Tara inquired, getting up from behind her computer desk to help Michonne slip off her backpack.

"Thank you," Although grateful Michonne could only manage a half-way grin. "It was the worst. These finals are killing me." Michonne brushed aside the books and stationery gathered beneath her and grabbed her pillow to bury her face in it. "How was Management exam?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Oh well I totally nailed it," Tara smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Of course…gotta maintain my 4.0 or else no Cruiser for me."

"Well you deserve it. I'm impressed." Getting a PT Cruiser was Tara's ultimate goal for the summer. With half the money already saved, her older sister Lilly, promised to put up the rest, but only on the condition if Tara maintained not just good grades, but perfect grades. Honestly she'd been trying, and failing, to obtain a perfect GPA for the first two years. And it appeared that this year she would finally succeed.

"Maybe for senior year we could be study buddies…help me with my Thesis."

Tara rolled her eyes as she took a seat right next to her, "Oh please I'm sure you slayed every one of those exams. And besides Rick ain't gonna be happy about that."

Michonne rose up onto her elbows and furrowed her brows, "Why would you say that? I thought you two were on a truce."

"We are, but that has nothing to do with his umm…" she sucked in her lips. " …possessiveness." She mouthed followed by a grin.

Michonne gave her playful shove, "Yeah right Tara." Dropping back down on to her soft, lavender scented pillow, "He's not that bad," she professed.

"Uh-huh sure… Anyways, I'm impressed that Curly Sue managed to keep away for the past couple of weeks. That must've been torture for him."

"For us both." They needed to cut back the time they spent together in order to focus on getting all their papers in, as well as, fully preparing for their tests. Canoodling all the time wasn't helping any.

This last semester seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. Just like that, Junior year was almost over, and Michonne was thankful for it. With all the drama that unfolded, Michonne needed time to wrap her head around the events that knocked her sideways. Everything happened so fast, so many emotions were constantly rushing through her, she lived on adrenaline it would seem. Summer break would be a welcome reprieve for her mind to play catch up.

"Oh by the way, you forgot your phone over there," she pointed towards Michonne's dresser against the wall on the right side of the room. "Since I got back it's been going off. Didn't answer it… thought lover boy was trying to get a hold of you."

Michonne dragged herself off of the bed to retrieve it from in between her Vanilla scented tea candles, right next to her favorite plum colored lip gloss. "No I wanted to be free from any distractions so I didn't take it."

Peering at the device, she indeed missed a few messages, and a couple of phone calls, but they weren't all from Rick.

She tapped on the first one, it was Sasha: _"I have an emergency. Bob's an ass! He wants to join the Army…call me :(_ _"_

Michonne's eyebrows shot up. 'Well that was unexpected.' She felt sorry for the girl. But due to brain fatigue Michonne was unable to be of any use to her distressed friend. Sasha would have to hear from her later.

"Hey you hungry?"

Michonne glanced up to find Tara slipping on her sandals and grabbing her hand bag. "Cause I'm gonna get something to eat. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah I'm starving, but I'm too tired to walk back out that door right now."

"That's okay. I'll bring something up."

She flashed a bright smile at the considerate girl. "I'd appreciate that, if it's not too much trouble."

"No way, don't mention it," she waved her off, "The usual? Chicken burger with fries?"

Michonne twitched the side of her mouth, "Umm yeah I think I can afford that. Let me get my wal-"

"Nah," she interrupted, "I got it."

Tilting her head at her friend, "You sure? Okay… but the next one's on me."

Tara opened the door and stepped out, "You damn right it is. See you in a bit."

Leaning back against the dresser Michonne chuckled as she left, then proceeded to check the rest of the messages on her phone.

The two missed calls, and one message inquiring about her French finals were from Rick.

She texted him back _: "Hey Babe. Sorry I missed your calls. I'm available if you want to talk."_

Next on her list was Andrea: _"Mich last night you wouldn't believe I met someone at the pharmacy. An older guy, he's divorced though, but so handsome and charming. We should do a double date."_

" _Yeah Rick would rather die first."_ Michonne responded.

Reaching to the last name on her log, she suddenly took in a deep breath. The message was from Lori… Hearing from her had been a rarity. Understanding that Michonne needed more space, as well as more time, Lori kept her promise by keeping her distance.

In the last update, Michonne learned that Lori's brother got her a car, a second-hand vehicle that 'might be an absolute lemon.' Other than that she insisted that she was fine.

Her thumb swiped the screen. The message wasn't long.

 _''Hi. Just checking in. Hope all is well."_

Michonne paused, then read it again, pondering her response.

She sucked in her lips and began to type…

 _"Exams are hell, I'm hungry and exhausted as hell, and I miss my boyfriend like hell! But other than that…yes, all is well. "_

She then strolled back over to her bed and laid down, in dire need of some sleep. Just as she closed her eyes though…

Bzzt…

She picked back up the phone. Lori responded…

 _"LOL. You'll survive."_

 _"How's the new old car?"_ Michonne texted back.

 _"Much better. Got a new mechanic, who's so damn sexy I swear. He's always in a leather vest. But don't worry, I'm behaving."_

 _"I hope so. Any episodes recently?"_

 _"Yeah…a small one. But I'm getting better…Thanks for asking."_

 _"Good. Well I have to go. Need some rest. Goodbye Lori."_

 _"Yeah okay, Goodbye Michonne."_

00000000000000000000000000

After trying and failing about three times to get a hold of Rick, Michonne devoured her meal with Tara, then promptly went and took a shower. By the time she waltzed out of the bathroom in her white cotton robe, her phone began to ring.

"Rick?" she answered, crawling back onto her bed.

 _"_ Hey, I got your message. I was just about to call you when T-Dog here got into a bit of a crisis with his Foreman Grill. He was freaking out."

Michonne laughed, "Yeah?"

"I was like 'Theodore what did you expect brother? You use it every damned day.' But he wouldn't hear it…insisting that I help him fix it."

"Well I guess it's a good thing, you didn't start any fires."

 _"_ Yeah you would've heard something by now," he chuckled. "Anyways it's good to hear from you. I uh, I've been thinking about you a lot you know. How'd French go today?"

Michonne sighed as she rolled on to her back, adjusting her hair to the side, _"_ It was something. If I don't get an 'A' I swear I'll sue somebody."

"Naw you'll get it. I know you will. I had Philosophy, that was brutal, just the worst. I 'd thank my lucky stars if I get a 'C'."

"I completely understand. That wasn't my best subject either." Always complaining, Rick resented the fact that it was compulsory to take at least one Philosophy course at AJU, but it was either that or Religious Studies, and even though Michonne encouraged him to take the latter, he thought that he'd had enough Scriptures ingrained in him from his parents. So he took his chances with the 'General consideration of human nature and the nature of the Universe.'

"I'm just about ready for summer to be here…Mama's excited to meet you."

"Yeah well I'm nervous about that," she admitted.

Together they had it all planned out. As much as possible they were going to take in all the sights which the great state of Georgia had to offer. Then, Rick intended to include Michonne on a trip with his family down to King's County for the Fourth of July barbeque at his Grandparents' Ranch. Suffice it to say, spending a full day with the entire Grimes' clan was understandably not at the top of Michonne's 'fun things to do' list. But in turn, Rick agreed to visit the Fernbanc Museum of Natural history, and have lunch with her parents as well.

"There's nothing for you to be nervous about. You'll be great, it'll turn out alright. Mama knows that you're my girl. I don't want you worrying 'bout that. Okay?"

"…Okay…I miss you."

"You want me to come over?"

"If it's okay."

"It's more than okay 'cause I need me some sugar."

She giggled, "Same. But just for an hour. Maybe we could go for a drive or something, get some fresh air."

"Sounds great. I'll see you in a bit."

But before he could hang up…

"Oh Rick?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. You know that right?" For some reason she didn't just miss being near him, she ached for him. A week or two of restricted contact wasn't that long, was it?

"Yeah, yeah I know… Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Alright then. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

It was late evening by the time Rick and Michonne found themselves strolling hand in hand through Centennial Olympic park all the way out into the city. As the light of day drained away, the park lights clicked on one by one. The slight breeze became cooler and the park's visitors grew less.

Before finally reaching downtown, they had made a stop first at 'Maddie's', their favorite Ice cream parlor. They had surpassed their one hour limit, but Michonne at that point couldn't care less. She needed this break. Her intense study regimen had started to fry her brain.

"That pistachio was any good for you?" Rick inquired as he took her now empty cup and used napkin to dispose of it in the trash can they were passing by.

"Oh the best. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." From the moment he saw her get into his truck he knew that his girl was in need of a treat.

"Did you enjoy your chocolate?"

Tilting his head from side to side, "I've had sweeter." He winked at her, a devilish grin spread across his face.

"You're so shameful." Which she loved by the way.

"Just being honest my dear."

Releasing his hand Michonne linked her arm with his, "So umm, I heard from Lori today. She said she's doing better."

"Yeah well Lori says a lot of things."

"I guess…"

"What? You believe her?"

"I want to honestly. But it doesn't mean anything more than that."

He nodded in understanding. "And well this thing with Bob…it was on his mind for awhile." Rick didn't feel that it was his place to mention Bob's intentions, which he'd voiced since during their Spring Break. "In any case, I wasn't sure that he'd go through with it."

"Well he is. And Sasha's devastated," she shook her head, her friend sobbed over the phone relaying how she found the forms hidden away in his drawer when she went in search for her missing T-shirt. What a drastic change from how things were less than a year ago. "I never thought that they would've been in this position. I never thought that I would've been in this position." If it's anything she's learned, or rather was reminded of, over the past seven months, was how unpredictable life could be. It scared her.

Standing in front of the Fountain of Rings, the couple observed the water spouts dance with the colored synchronized lights around them. The Skyview positioned like a luminary on the opposite end, its presence imposing yet spectral.

Noticing the amusement in her dark, lovely eyes, Rick leaned over and gave her cheek a tender kiss.

She glanced across to him pleasantly surprised, "What was that for?"

"Just because." She made him happy, feeling fortunate to share that simple moment reconfirmed his affections for her. "I want us to get our own space."

Michonne didn't want to spoil their little rendezvous, "What's the rush?" her tone soft and cautious. Why did he want to move so fast? They were only twenty-one. Their whole lives lay ahead of them. "Eventually you'll get sick of me," she joked, attempting to retain the levity.

"Probably," he smirked. "But I don't care about that." That wasn't the issue either way; they'd had that conversation a few times before. As he peered at her for a serious answer, Michonne gave her a head slight shake… she still wasn't ready. Rick then nodded and returned his attentions to the water display… he accepted it and didn't push any further.

Reaching into his pocket after awhile, he pulled out a small purple velvet bag, with a silver, satin ribbon running through it.

"I got this for you." Placing it in her hand he opened the pouch for her.

Michonne watched him curiously at first, but then her eyes grew large, and her mouth fell open as she pulled out a gold necklace with an 'M' pendant attached to it. "It's, it's beautiful." Surprised that words managed to come out, her emotions were threatening to overwhelm her.

"I had it for some time, and I don't know why, but when you said for me to come see you I just felt like tonight would be as good a time as any."

Unlinking their arms Michonne clutched his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. God she missed those lips.

"Where did you even come from?" she asked, when she parted from him. "How is it that you found me just when I needed you?"

Rick cupped her neck, "We found each other. I needed you too." The changes in his life, the sacrifice he had to make for his family, burdened him. Finding Michonne was a gift. She became his ray of light. At first just a 'distraction' from his personal challenges, but then, she was a friend who strengthened him, and gave him the courage to face them head on.

"Don't you think the timing is... I mean it's just…"

"It was meant to be. Now that's something that I believe. You lost someone, and I was there. And I was trying to find my place, and you were there… on my first day nonetheless." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her close against his chest. "I know you, even if thangs change between us-"

"But I don't want it to," hence her apprehension about them living together.

"Neither do I. But there is no guarantee about how the future is gonna turn out. I don't know if all our plans are gonna work out for us. But what I do know, Michonne, is that right now I can't picture facing that future without you," he chuckled a little. "It's a funny thang but I just can't,"

Misty-eyed, Michonne stared at him, "Same." Her fingers finding their way through his soft, thick hair.

"We can do this."

"We can," she nodded.

"This, this'll be good. You and I…" His eyes flickered down to her lips, his heart swelling within him, as the earnestness of his own beliefs struck him for a moment.

"Rick?"

He blew out a heavy breath as he returned his gaze to hers. Concern impressed across her face. "… this makes sense." His tone was firm and certain. "I just wanted you to be sure about that too."

"I am." Gracing him with a reassuring smile, she then tilted her head to press her mouth against his again.

Clinging to each other, they kissed once more. Slowly at first, but then deeper, and then deeper still... their passion intensifying by the second. Not caring about anything, or anyone else… Simply reveling in the aspirations of their young love.

Darkness had fallen now. The city lit up in all its glory.

"You ready? To go back?" he breathed, less than an inch away from her adoring face.

Raising an eyebrow, "Are you?" she teased.

Taking a deep breath he shifted away from her embrace, whilst interweaving his fingers with hers. Rick stared at her for a moment longer. "I'm ready," he conceded, and he meant it in more ways than one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The End**.


End file.
